Mistress Misery: My Life Underground
by Your Regular Belle
Summary: When Avery DiLaurentis finds herself working for the Volturi, she gives up on leading a normal life. What with Aunt Gianna determined to get her killed, and Aro on the prowl, Marcus's tales of the past seem to be the only things keeping her alive.
1. New Recruit

**Full review: Gianna (The Volturi's assistant) has a new helper called Avery, who is absolutely useless when it comes to dealing with the Volturi's needs. She is a complete klutz and can't remember ANYTHING, at all. Naturally, the fact that she messes up all the time brightens up life under the damp cobble stones of Volterra, and Aro, Caius and sort of Marcus decide to keep her as a replacement for when Gianna 'leaves.' However, a serious accident puts Avery's life on the line, and the Volturi take matters into their own hands by turning her into a Vampire, and ultimately, changing her life for the better and the worse... What happens when she falls in love, and then suffers a loss so great she tries to take her own life? And how will the friendship of Marcus help her recover? Read on...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Gianna stared at her computer screen in shock, her pretty mouth an O shape, poised in surprise. She drummed her fingers on the surface of the dark wood desk at which she was sitting, and slowly shook her head, her dark hair rippling with the movement. The PC showed a game of solitaire, paused, with a small grey text box in the centre of the screen._

_YOU HAVE NO MORE AVAILABLE MOVES. GAME OVER._

Damn it_, she swore silently, moving her cursor over the options tag and clicking to start a new game. _

_Gianna could have been anywhere in the world, in any office, taking a break from any job. But that wasn't the case for her. Sure, she was an assistant to higher powers, who sorted out everything from legal documents to coffee arrangements for some, but Gianna didn't take orders from balding middle aged men in smart suits. No, she took her orders from Vampires. An ancient and very powerful family of Vampires to be exact. The Volturi. It was a challenging job at times, and the easiest one in the world, at others, but Gianna loved it for the feeling of satisfaction she felt every time she looked at herself in the mirror. _That face_, she would tell her reflection, _is the face of a woman who is going to live forever._ Of course it wasn't in her contract that the Volturi would turn Gianna when she was no longer useful, but what else would they do? Kill her? Gianna highly doubted it. She had been a good assistant for over five years now, and could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. _

_The beautiful brunette smiled to herself as she randomly dragged cards around on her screen, not paying attention to what she was doing. She barely even considered herself one of the human race nowadays. In her mind, she was superior to the ignorant fools that went about their every day lives in a hurried fashion above her head. What were they to her anyway? Future snacks? Gianna snapped out of her reverie as her computer made a low 'ding.' She focused on the screen._

_YOU HAVE NO MORE AVAILABLE MOVES. GAME OVER._

_She rolled her eyes before swiftly exiting the program, and turning to a large pile of papers on her right. The stack contained just about every important document that kept the Volturi relatively legal, and Gianna needed to type up every single one of them. The last assistant must have been a fool, or so Gianna assumed. What kind of idiot would not back up these papers as soon as they received them? Now she was faced with a laborious task that would surely take hours. Letting out a sigh, the assistant reached for the first paper, simultaneously opening up Microsoft Word on her computer. Within minutes, the brunette was completely absorbed in her work, to the extent that she failed to notice as the lift doors to the right of her desk slid open, and a small figure cloaked in black approached her. The person moved quickly and smoothly, with a grace that no human could match. Indeed, this person was NOT human. They were Vampire. _

_"Gianna." The Vampire said in greeting, her voice like bells at a wedding. Gianna jumped and looked up from her work, before smiling and smoothing down her grey blazer._

"_Jane," She smiled back, before pushing away from her desk, and getting to her feet. "What can I do for you?" She stepped around the side of the table, trying hard not to appear as if she was looking down at the young Vampiress, who was half her height. Gianna knew from experience, that Jane hated it when people did such a thing to her._

_Jane smiled at her assistant coldy, as if reading her mind, before turning back to the lift._

"_Come. My masters wish to speak to you." She said over her shoulder, already pressing the buttons for the floor below. Gianna followed her, and stepped into the gold interior of the elevator, suppressing her surprise at being summoned. It was not often that she got to speak to the Ancient Three directly. _Well,_ she mused in her head, _Ancient Two. Marcus never speaks._ Her inhuman companion remained silent as the lift dropped, and was the first to step out into a dark corridor, as the doors opened with a 'ping.' Gianna hurried after her, almost breaking into a jog to match Jane's stride. Occasionally she would trip on the uneven stones of the floor. _

_A large set of wooden double-doors swung open into another corridor, which always reminded Gianna of a cheap hotel, complete with dingy florescent lights swinging on the ceiling. A final pair of doors marked the entrance into the tower in which the Volturi family lingered, and Gianna paused for a second, before following the diminutive Vampire through them. The light intensified, and the human had to blind rapidly to adjust, before squinting slightly at the figures in the room. Three males cloaked in the blackest of black sat grandly in giant throne-like chairs in the centre, and other grey-dressed Vampires stood protectively around them. Aro, Caius and Marcus. The middle Vampire pushed himself out of his chair and glided towards Jane and Gianna, clapping his hands as he did so._

"_Ah, Jane and Gianna have arrived. How lovely!" The other two leaders drifted up behind him, Caius looking annoyed, as usual, and Marcus looking, well, Marcus like. Empty. Devoid of life. Jane stood on her tip-toes and kissed Aro, before shooting Gianna a mocking glance and joining the rest of the guard. Gianna felt her stomach flip with nerves. _What was THAT? _She bit her lip. For the first time it occurred to her that maybe she had been summoned to discuss her fate? Was she being fired? She straightened like a true professional and turned her attention back to her employers, who were watching her in amusement. Well, all except for Marcus. Aro cleared his throat and began;_

"_Dear Gianna. I assume you are confused? It is not often we call for your presence." He raised a dark eyebrow, and his powdery skin seemed to crumple with the effort. Gianna tried her hardest not to stare._

"_Yes, master. I am slightly." She smiled thinly and kept her hands clasped in front of her, hoping her suit wasn't crumpled in any way. Aro chuckled and took a step closer to his assistant, now standing within normal human distance when having a conversation. _

"_I trust everything is running smoothly? You have all of our legal matters under control?"_

"_Yes, sir. I was just in the process of backing up all of your documents onto the hard drive." Aro smiled almost fondly and patted Gianna on the shoulder, obviously reading her thoughts as he did so._

"_What a help you are to us, Gianna. To an extent you wouldn't believe." The leader's forehead crumpled again, this time because he was frowning. "The last secretary we had employed was somewhat... unprofessional... compared to you." He smile turned slightly sinister. "We had her disposed of."_

_Gianna swallowed a lump in her throat, the nervous feeling returning. Aro seemed to notice her expression, and was quick to comfort her._

"_No no, Gianna. We have not brought you here to dispose of you, I promise you that. Me and my brothers were merely worried about how much there is for you to do each day. It must be terribly tiring?" Gianna shook her head and smiled._

"_No, sir. I have everything under control."_

"_I understand that but still..." Aro glanced quickly at Caius, who scowled in return. He looked as if he wanted to be somewhere else, and It was clearly Aro who had called this impromptu meeting. "Me and my brothers were considering hiring a younger assistant to you, Gianna. Someone you could teach?" The human brunette blinked in surprise. An assistant to her? Would that make them an Assistant Assistant?_

"_Well..." She began, stammering slightly. "You know best master. Do you have anyone in mind?"_

"_That is what I was going to ask you. I feel as if a family member to you would be easiest. Can you think of anyone?" Aro's tone implied that he was not suggesting, but ordering Gianna to think of one of her family to nominate, and she felt panic rise within her. _No!_ Was her immediate reaction. She did not want to sacrifice one of her own flesh and blood to the Vampires, as a second assistant would surely not be kept around after they were useless. Her mind flashed to her sister and nieces and nephews, all of their smiling faces. She couldn't choose one of them, she just couldn't. _But I can't say no to Aro either..._ Suddenly, Gianna had the answer. Her American cousin's foolish sixteen year old daughter! She had just moved back to Volterra after running away from her home in the USA, and meant almost nothing to Gianna. In fact, she could not even recall the girl's name. Amy? Andrea? She smiled to herself and turned back to her masters, who were waiting expectantly._

"_Master, I know just the person..."_

_******************************_

_Twenty minutes later, Gianna was back at her desk, a wireless phone held to her ear. Someone at the other end picked up, cutting of the ringing tone. The assistant sat up straighter._

"_Hello? Cousin Helen! It's me, Gianna! Hi, yes I'm fine, how is everyone in Rosewood? Avery? Oh no I haven't seen her, has she run away again? Back in Volterra!? Really?" Gianna was a good actress when she needed to be. "I know, teens these days. In that case, I have a proposition to Avery. How does this sound..."_


	2. The Call

**Did you like chapter one? If so please review! One review and I will upload another chapter! **

**Xxx**

_**-------------------------------------------------**_

_My life ended with a phone call from my Mom. No really, it did. If my Mom hadn't got me that 'job' then I wouldn't be here right now, with a frozen heart. Still. Unbeating. It wasn't entirely her fault I guess. She had no idea. She was ignorant, like me, before I discovered what really lies under Volterra. And no, it's not a river of sewage, like I had originally thought. It's much, much, more. Confused? Probably. I'm acting kinda cryptic, I know. But for your own good, I would block your ears and run away. Screaming preferably, so you can't hear what I have to say. My story. How I got here. It's pretty dramatic, and not at all romantic and amazing. Sorry, but reality is different from how we all imagine. That's just the way it is. Deal with it. But if you do want to hear what I have to say, then prepare yourself. For love, loss and whole lot of other stuff that doesn't necessarily begin with L. If you think you can handle it, that is. If you've got the guts. Last chance to leave? No? Then let me begin..._

**************************************

It was four in the afternoon when I got the call, and I knew instantly without having to check, that it was from my Mom. She had already called at least ten times since I had run to Volterra four days ago. The first time she had rung me I had been left with a red ear, due to the sheer volume of the yelling at I had received. I swear they could have heard it at the Clock Tower on the other side of the city. Of course I can't blame her. I mean, hell, I would have been pissed if my daughter had up and left to an entirely different continent too!

"Hello?" I flipped open my Mobile, cutting off the sound of 'Love Game' by 'Lady Gaga', my ringtone.

"Avery, sweetheart how are you feeling." My mother crooned at me in her Tennessee twang.

"I'm good." I replied, lying back on my bed. I was booked into a cheap hotel on the outskirts of the city, and I had certainly got what I had paid for. A cramped cupboard-like 'room' with the only furniture being a rock solid bed and a pitiful wardrobe. A lone lightbulb hung from the roof on a wire. "How's everyone back in Riley?"

Riley. The small, hillbilly town in southern Tennessee that served as my home, and also my hell on earth. It had a population of about seven hundred, and was so small that you could walk down a street and kick yourself in the ass from behind. Back there, the idea of a Saturday night's party was to chase the cows in Farmer Henrick's field, between swigging from a bottle of Corona. Being an adventurous person at heart, I had been desperate to find that something _more_, that would make my life just a little bit more interesting.

_And boy, I found it._

"Everyone's fine. Nicole won the Riley High spelling bee yesterday, so we're just about to go out and celebrate!"

"Tell her I say well done." I muttered unenthusiastically. Nicole was my fifteen year old sister, and a favourite of just about anybody she met. She was smart, funny and naturally charismatic, three things I was definitely _not._ Because of this, Nicole was constantly showing off for something or other, and pretty much stole all of the spotlight from me and my other sibling, Nick. Whenever either of us achieved something, Nicole would always top it.

"I will." My mother promised, and I could tell by the brisk tone that she had adopted that she was getting to the real reason for her call. "Sweetie, can you remember my cousin Gianna?"

I screwed up my eyes as I thought. I could vaguely remember the stunningly beautiful woman that I had met only once, and who sent me homemade cards every birthday and Christmas.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well, she called me this morning to catch up and it turns out she still lives in Volterra, which is a surprise." Unlike Auntie Gianna, my mother had been desperate to escape the quaint city in the Tuscany region of Italy where she had be born, and had run to the States to later marry my Dad, A horse groomer for Farmer Henrick.

"Really?" I said, suspicion in my tone. Where was my Mom going with this?

"Yes, she is!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. I could hear Nicole whining at her to hang up in the background. Bitch. "Anyway, I told her about your little, erm, _situation_, and she came up with a proposition for you."

A proposition? For me? The woman barely knew I existed as a solid figure!

"Okay, let's hear it." I said, pushing myself off the bed and wandering over to the tiny window that overlooked the city. The sky was beginning to turn a pinky colour, symbolizing the death of day and the birth of night.

"Well, she has a job as an assistant to some high-up figures in Volterra, and would be happy to offer you a place as her apprentice, of sorts." Mom tried to sound nonchalant but I could hear her biting her nails. She obviously wanted me to take up the position, then. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You'd be paid, and everything." She added, thinking that money may persuade me into it. I sighed noisily and rolled my eyes.

"Mom, did you tell her that I am incapable on walking across flat surfaces without finding something to trip on? Or that I am absolutely hopeless with anything that requires more than a few brain cells?"

"Yes, actually." She replied sheepishly, and I could imagine her blushing red. "Gianna said that wouldn't be a problem."

I sat down again, considering. As much as I hated the idea of being an assistant in training, my only other job having been sweeping the barn at Henrick's back home, I would need to earn something if I was going to stay in Volterra for a while. And better hotel wouldn't hurt either, I mused, as I spotted what looked like a cockroach scamper into a crack in the wall. Maybe if I worked for long enough, I could rent a room somewhere?

"Okay." I finally decided, and I heard my Mom suck in her breath in glee.

"Great!" She squealed excitedly. "I'll tell Gianna instantly. How about I arrange for you to meet up with her tomorrow?"

"Fine."

"I'll give her a call now. Bye Avery, love you!"

"Love you too." I sighed, before ending the connection and flopping back onto the bed. I winced in pain. I had forgotten how damn uncomfortable it was. I closed my eyes and allowed myself a small smile. Who knew, maybe this job wouldn't be such a bad idea after all? It might even be a benefit to me when I wanted to start working for real in a few years time, if I had experience with a powerful family under my belt.

_Too bad my life would never reach that stage._


	3. Blood Red Eyes

**So how are you guys liking this story so far? Lemmie know pls!!! Because Avery is totally clumsy and that, I need some suggestions for how she could fail at doing something in the Volturi's lair. If you got any, press the little REVIEW button at the bottom of this page! **

**Thanks :) **

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Shoot!" I hissed, as I stumbled on the uneven stones paving the roads of Volterra. I threw out my arms for balance and unintentionally thwacked an old man over the head with my 'GREEN ISN'T A COLOUR, IT'S A LIFESTYLE' bag. He glared angrily.

"Sorry!" I yelled after his retreating figure, but he pointedly ignored me.

Sighing, I resumed my journey to the plaza, by the Clock Tower, which was where I was going to meet Gianna for my first day of work.

My mother had kept her promise about arranging a meeting with my sort-of-aunt, and I had spent the good part of yesterday afternoon struggling to take in all of the information Gianna had bombarded me with, regarding the family I would be working for, and my job requirements. From what I could recall, all I needed to do was answer the phone a few times and run a couple of errands. Pretty easy really, for most people, but for me? Well, that's a different story. After all, we had only been sat in the cafe together for a few minutes when I had managed to tip over our table, and push some woman into a cake. I had only been trying to locate the bathrooms. Needless to say, I was pretty worked up about my first day.

A lone cloud moved over the sun, darkening the city, and I shivered despite my faded red GAP hoodie. A prickling sensation ran down my spine, and I got the weirdest feeling that someone was watching me. I paused and glanced around, before squeaking in fright. On my left, in the entrance to an alley between two shops, a dark cloaked figure was standing and staring straight at me. His face was completely in shadow, but his eyes were glowing a deep, ruby red. I swallowed loudly, and nearly screamed when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tore my eyes away from the figure and found myself looking into my Auntie Gianna's emerald green eyes.

"Avery? Are you okay?" She asked in concern. I shook my head wildly and pointed towards the alley. She glanced over before shaking her own head in confusion. "What am I looking for?"

"The man." I gabbled, turning to face him, but I was brought up short. He has disappeared. "There... there was this guy!" I almost shouted, and Gianna put her finger to her lips. "This guy." I said more quietly. "He was in some darkish cloak, and had red eyes. He was staring at me."

My Auntie's face relaxed and she gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"Don't worry about it." She assured me, and I shook her off in irritation.

"I'm not lying!" I hissed back at her angrily. "I swear to god I'm-"

"I know."

We stood staring at each other for a moment, my face scrunching in confusion, and her eyes regarding me coolly. She bent towards me suddenly, and put her lips to my ear.

"This city isn't all that it seems, Avery." She whispered, and I felt an icy finger run down my back. Metaphorically of course. "As you will soon find out..." She trailed off, and began marching in the direction of the alley. I ran after her, my heart thumping erratically. What had she meant by _that_? I stepped into the darkness and quickly pressed myself into my Auntie's side, half expecting the cloaked stranger to jump out at me at any given moment.

"Where are we going?" I murmured, not quite managing to disguise my fearful tone.

"To work, Avery." Gianna replied, smirking. She held up a hand as if to signify 'no more questions' so I remained quiet.

We walked for another minute or two, before Gianna stopped shortly. I watched her warily as she knocked on one of the cobblestones in the wall, and considered running back to the streets for help. My aunt had obviously lost it.

"Auntie Gianna...?" I began, before the sound of grating stone interrupted me. I gasped, as a whole section of the wall seemed to slide away before my eyes. It opened up into a ridiculously ordinary corridor, with green linoleum flooring and fluorescent lights hanging from the off-white walls. A cloaked figure that I instantly recognized stepped forwards to greet us.

"Gianna." He nodded at her, before turning to me and breaking into a grin. I found myself transfixed, as his face was the most beautiful I had ever seen. Everything was in proportion, from the angle of his eyebrows to the plumpness of his lips. His hair was black and cropped short. His eyes were a deep burgundy. Wait, burgundy!?

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Avery DiLaurentis, our new assistant." He held out a hand and I shook it tentatively, jumping when I registered the icy temperature of his skin. I shook my head, dazed. Surely no one alive could be that cold?

_No one alive, sure. But how about dead?_

He held my gaze for a moment, before turning back to my aunt.

"My Masters wish to speak with her." He gestured at me, and I frowned. Masters? Did he seriously have to call his bosses that, and did that mean I had to as well? What kind of weird set up did they have here? He caught my look. "You are confused." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah..." I nodded slowly, looking up at Gianna. She smiled encouragingly.

"Don't worry." She squeezed my hand. "Everything will make sense shortly." She looked back at the red eyed man who looked amused. "Shall we Felix?"

Without a word he turned on his heel and began to walk with a grace that almost seemed impossible, towards a large wooden door at the end of the hall. The wall slid back into position behind us. Felix held the door open for me and Gianna, and we stepped into a brightly lit room that looked like an ordinary reception. An ordinary reception in a seven star hotel, that is.

"Woah..." I murmured to myself, gazing around in wonder. Felix chuckled next to me

"It's something isn't it?" He winked in my direction and I blushed, nodding. The room was huge and very tastefully furnished. The walls were panelled with a dark wood and the carpet was a deep green colour. A crystal chandelier hung above my head, and I was surprised to discover that it was lit with real candles, and not lightbulbs. The reflection of the flames twinkled against the crystals, throwing asymmetric patterns across the walls. I spotted a painting of what looked like the Tuscany landscape, hanging next to a gold elevator door, and stepped over towards it. The detail was amazing, and I was pretty sure the name in the corner was one of a certain famous painter, years dead.

"This is a re_ally_ good fake." I exclaimed, turning back to my escorts. Gianna winced.

"It's real." Felix corrected me, and my eyes widened. I reassessed the picture and shook my head in wonder. It must have cost a _fortune._ He chuckled again and came up beside me, his cloak billowing as he moved.

"My masters aren't exactly hard for money, Avery." He said wryly.

No shit.

"Anyway," My aunt said from behind, making me jump. She gestured towards the large desk in the centre of the room, on which were two state of the art Apple Mac laptops and a wireless phone. "This is where me and you will work. I've already told you what our tasks are to be." I started to walk over, when Felix placed a restraining hand on my shoulder, the cold burning through my top.

"My masters..." he reminded me, nodding towards the elevator. "Gianna. You are to stay."

"Oh..." My aunt said uncertainly, before slowly sitting in one of the wheely chairs. "Okay then. Good luck Avery." She shot me a small smile, before powering up the computer. I swallowed nervously, wishing she was accompanying me to these 'Master' people.

"Ladies first." Felix winked, holding open the elevator door. I stepped in and he pressed a button for a floor labelled B.

"Basement?" I questioned, and he shook his head.

"Bottom. The building goes five stories underground."

Five stories? What was the point in that? I remained silent and checked my reflection in the mirrors on the side, as I felt the elevator plunge. My dark brown locks tangled wildly to just below my shoulders, looking as if they had never seen a straightener in their lives. Which, in actual fact, they hadn't. My normally creamy complexion looked flushed with nerves, and my light blue eyes were anxious. My lips were chapped from me biting on them.

Suddenly, the doors pinged open, and I followed Felix into another more ornate hallway, where we were greeted by a young girl dressed in the darkest of greys. She smiled at me coldly.

"Avery DiLaurentis." She giggled, sounding like a baby cooing. Despite her apparent youth she was beautiful, with her angelic face, and would put a Botticelli cherub to shame. I met her gaze uncertainly, unsure of how to respond.

"Um...hi...?"

"Jane." She said icily, still smiling, and turned on her heel. "Aro is waiting. It is best we do not keep him doing so for long." She marched towards yet another door, and pushed it open, leading me and Felix into a cold and dark, cave like space. The walls were stone, and they looked ancient. I stumbled on the uneven flooring and Felix steadied me.

"Careful." He murmured before propelling me into the next room. It was circular, as if on the inside of a castle turret, and was massive in size. There was no lighting here, only natural daylight that streamed through thin windows higher up the walls, throwing square patches of light on the floor. The only items of furniture were three massive thrones that sat in the centre of the room, with what looked like a man-hole in the ground in front of them. They were occupied by three men, cloaked in black, and a pair of stunningly beautiful but strange women were sitting at their feet. The man in the middle stood quickly and approached us, one of the ladies at his side. A group of others followed them at close proximity, with the aggressive stances of bodyguards.

"Ah, Felix, Welcome back." He sighed in an impossibly feathery voice. His jet black hair hung at his shoulders and his skin looked strange and papery, almost like an onion. His gaze shifted onto me and I shivered as I recognized the burgundy colour of his irises, just like Jane and Felix. Unlike them, however, there seemed to be a milky film over his eyes, and I noticed the woman by his side had the same feature.

"Avery DiLaurentis." He whispered, and I nodded my head. "How very nice to meet you." He reached out his hand in offering and I shook it dutifully. His skin was also icy. "I am Aro, and this is my wife, Sulpicia." He smiled down at his partner who shook her gleaming blonde hair over her shoulder, and regarded me curiously.

Another male drifted to Aro's side, his hair a snowy white, the same shade as his skin. He was dressed in the same nondescript black robes as the others.

"This is my brother, Caius."

The newcomer's eyes were hostile as he eyed me up and down, and his face twisted into a sneer. What was _his_ problem? I guessed that the second woman was his wife by the way in which he was stroking her golden hair.

"Caius's wife, Athenodora." Aro pointed out, and she smiled at me tentatively. I glanced at the third figure, who had remained seated in his throne, his face a mask of boredom. Aro followed my glance and shook his head sadly.

"That is Marcus. He unfortunately, does not share the same enthusiasm as me about your arrival, Avery."

As if on cue, Marcus raised his head and met my eyes, looking completely uninterested. I smiled shyly but he did not return the gesture. Whatever. I studied the faces surrounding me, and felt a twinge of unease. They all had different features, but looked similar somehow. Each of them held the same devastating beauty, and had the same chalky pallor, and there was the whole red eyes thing.

"I trust Gianna has alerted you as to what you will be doing for me and my brothers?" Aro questioned. One of his eyebrows raised, and his translucent skin crumpled with the effort.

"Yes." I said quietly, nodding, and a satisfied smile crossed his features.

"How convenient of her." He paused briefly, and then turned to a striking woman with long black hair and curves in all the right places. "Heidi." She snapped to attention. "Please escort Avery back to the reception."

"Yes Master." She bowed, and turned to me smiling. Aro and his entourage began back to the thrones, but I called after him.

"Wait...Aro? Master?" He twirled around gracefully.

"Yes Avery?

"Can I ask you a question."

"Of course."

"Um... Why do you all wear red contacts." His looked confused for a second, but then understanding washed over his face. The others began to murmur in voices to quiet for me to hear. Cauis glared at them, and they fell silent. Aro regarded me openly for a long while, and I began to fidget as I grew uncomfortable. Finally, he spoke.

"Avery, there are many things about us that you do not know." I chilled as his words reminded me of what Gianna had told me outside. "And I believe that for now, at least, the situation should remain as it is." He had barely finished speaking when Marcus was suddenly at his side, pressing his hand against his brother's. I jumped back in alarm and gave a rubbed a hand over my eyes. Marcus had literally just _appeared_ in front of me. Aro furrowed his forehead in irritation, and waved a hand in Marcus's direction.

"My brother believes I should tell you about us now..." He trailed off quietly.

I glanced at Marcus's face. It was still a mask of boredom, but there was some other emotion in his eyes that I couldn't comprehend. Aro was glaring at him, his lips pressed together. The pair were silent, but it seemed as if they were having a private conversation that no one else could hear. Aro, suddenly sighed in defeat, and took a step towards me. I swallowed nervously as his blood red eyes met mine.

"Avery..." He whispered my name so quietly I almost couldn't hear. His eyes were gleaming and his smile had a slightly menacing look to it. "Do you believe in Vampires?"

What!?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***GASP* shock horror! What a bombshell :)**

**My turn! "Do you believe in the Review button..."**

**Click!**


	4. Revelation

**Next Chapter! Is up and running :)**

**But go easy on me cos I wrote it at midnight... On a school day... this will hurt tomorrow :P**

**RVL**

* * *

What!?

I glanced uncertainly from one strangely beautiful face to another, before a slow smile spread across my own features. A giggle exploded from my lips, and before long I was roaring with laughter, bent over double, the sound echoing loudly off the ancient stone walls.

"That was classic." I exclaimed once I was done, wiping a tear from my eye. "You actually had me there for a second...?"

I trailed of uncertainly when I noticed that no one was sharing the joke with me. In fact, half of the people in the room were looking at me as if I were mad. With the exception of Caius, I thought wryly. His smirky/sneery expression was kinda freaking me out.

"What...?" I said slowly, addressing Aro. He had composed himself and was regarding me with a disdainful look.

"I told you." He whispered faintly, flicking Marcus a smug glance. The other raven-haired elder merely shrugged in response, before drifting back to his throne, where he proceeded to sit and stare into space whilst stroking some light-grey ribbon looking thing tied around his wrist.

I frowned at Aro's words, not able to recall any conversation taking place between him and Marcus. I didn't have perfect hearing, due to my many hours listening to my IPod, but I wasn't exactly deaf either, so it wasn't as if I had missed it or anything...

_And if they weren't speaking aloud?_

"You didn't tell him anything!" I found myself blurting, and Aro glanced at me in surprise. I guess he wasn't used to the loud and rebellious type, like me, throwing around accusations. From the look of how wealthy he and his family were, he was probably used to 'respect' and all that Jazz...

Well then he shouldn't have agreed to hire an Anarchist!

Caius glared at me angrily from behind his white-blonde mane, his unusual irises narrowed into slits. I noted that he, too, had a weird milky film.

"Watch what you say to us, _Avery." _He spat out my name like it was something disgusting, and I flinched back involuntarily. Something about his anger made my spine tingle, and not in a good way. It was as if there was this weird instinct in my head screaming for me to get the hell out of there.

It wasn't actually a bad idea.

Aro held up a chalky hand to his companion, looking slightly amused.

"Peace brother." He whispered in his almost sing-song voice, whilst pressing his palm against the White haired lunatic for a moment. Their crimson eyes met, and once again, I got the strange impression that there was some sort of silent conversation going on. Barely a second passed, before Caius visibly relaxed, and snaked an arm around the waist of him wife. As he propelled her back to the thrones, followed by more of the bodyguards of course, he threw one glance at me, his lip curling into a sneer. I shivered involuntarily.

An awkward silence followed and I took this as an opportunity to attempt to wrap my head around what the hell had just happen. Aro had all but tried to tell me that he and his family were Vampires, and I had reacted the way any normal brained person would have: By laughing my ass off and dismissing it as a joke, of course. But the weird thing was that no-body else had found it funny. Aro hadn't thrown his hands in the air and yelled 'Gotcha!' like I had been expecting, but had instead stared at me as if I was a retard... along with everyone else. Which was strange, to say the least. I _would_ believe that he had been telling the truth... if it wasn't so damn impossible. I mean, please! _Vampires?_ Could he not have come up with something a little more believable?

_Fiction is not always a lie..._

As I came out of my reverie I noticed Aro staring at me with a slightly confused expression on his features. He met my eyes and gave a small smile, before stretching out his hand in my direction.

"May I?" He inquired softly, and I stared at him uncertainly for a moment. May he what, exactly?

"You already shook my hand." I pointed out, and he gave a small chuckle.

"No Avery. That is not what I had in mind."

He drifted a little closer so I could practically feel the icy coolness radiating from his skin. Did this guy never wear a sweater? He took my hand in his, before I could protest, and closed his eyes briefly as if in deep concentration. We remained like this for a few moments, a feeling of discomfort growing steadily on my behalf, before he visibly relaxed and his eyes opened again.

"Ah..." He sighed, his surprisingly sweet and delicious breath washing over my face. "That was very interesting."

I tried to pull my hand from his but he kept hold of it, his eyes gleaming as he looked into my own. What the hell was going on? Why was holding my hand so interesting? I shook my head and tried to pull away once more, but to no avail. Damn that guy was strong, despite his rather fragile looking figure.

"Let go of me, please." I asked him, trying to keep the tremble out of my voice. I was scared as shit but was not going to let him see it. First he was a 'vampire', and now a potential paedophile? What on earth had I gotten myself into?

"Much more than you could ever have imagined, Avery." He whispered cryptically, and I froze in shock. It was as if he had answered my question directly from my head, but that was impossible.

_So I had thought_

"Not for me, Avery." He claimed quietly, and I gasped. He w_as_ answering my thoughts.

"Wha-wha-" I tried, but I couldn't seem to get my mouth to function properly. The rest of the room's occupants were watching our exchange intently and Jane was even smiling angelically in my direction. I gave a gasp as a sudden shock of pain ran through my body, like a migraine but all over, and I felt my knees weaken. Not in a good way, let me tell you.

"Jane dear, not now." Aro murmured quietly, his eyes still locked on mine, and the girl's smile instantly vanished instead replaced with a sulky pout. The pain disappeared and I glanced between her and the leader in horror. Had she been doing that?

"Yes Avery."

"What the _fuck_ is going on!" I shrieked hysterically, suddenly able to control my speech. I yanked my hand away and Aro finally released, sending my sprawling onto the floor. The young girl laughed in amusement, and I gave her my coldest glare in retaliation. I scrambled to my feet and began backing towards the door, never taking my eyes of the strange individuals in front of me.

"No, Avery." Aro sang in his whispery tone. "We are not finished yet."

"Hell we are." I spat, my voice trembling, and I turned to run, before slamming into what felt like a slab of concrete.

"Oof!" The wind was knocked out of me and I would have collapsed, if it were not for Felix's strong arms grabbing me round the waist. He spun me to face the leader, his grasp vice-like so I would not make a break for it.

"You are scared." Aro pointed out stupidly, in my opinion anyway. Who wouldn't be in my situation?

"No shit." I shouted, and a few of his bodyguards hissed in my direction.

"You do not have to be afraid of us, if you so wish it." He replied, ignoring my foul language.

"I just... I..." I trailed off, biting my already chapped lip hard enough to taste blood. A rivlet of it ran down my chin, and I gave a gasp of pain. Felix stiffened against me, (no not in _that_ way) and gave a low moan. A few other people in the room leaned towards me, their now-black eyes gazing at my lips hungrily. A few even licked their lips in anticipation.

"Take her out!" Aro snapped urgently, just as his wife gave a snarl and flew in my direction. The rest was a blur to me, as several bodyguards and Aro himself ran forwards to intercept her. The leader wrapped his arms around her waist and began whispering into her ear and kissing her cheeks in an attempt to restrain her. Her eyes were now jet black and were fixed on me, a maniacal light shining from within them. Her limbs were moving impossibly fast as she tried to break from her husband's grasp, so fast that they were merely a blur to my eyes. I stared in horrified fascination, before being jerked back to my senses as Felix lifted me into his arms.

"What the-" Was all I managed to gasp before the walls seemed to disappeared from around me in a blur. My hair streamed back and I underwent the feeling that I was travelling fast. And I mean r_eaalyyy _fast. Nausea rose inside of me but I almost didn't notice, as it was consumed by the paralysing fear that had taken over my body.

In what felt like hours, but was really only a few seconds, Felix came to a halt and dropped me onto my feet. My head span and a dark mist clouded my vision before something whacked into my head. Hard. I groaned and refocused, only to see that I had fallen to the floor.

"Oh my god, Avery, what did you do!?" I heard my Aunt Gianna shriek, and she ran over to my side. "Avery!" She yelled again, slapping my cheeks unnecessarily.

"Ow! I'm awake! Jesus!" I moaned, rolling away from her. I felt a wetness on my cheek which I supposed was blood, and when I glanced around, Felix was nowhere in sight.

"Avery. What. Happened?" Gianna said slowly, her green eyes shining in concern. I ignored her and pushed myself to my feet.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" I demanded angrily, crossing my bruised arms over my chest.

"Tell you what?" She murmured weakly, avoiding my gaze.

"That they were...were..." I took a deep breath. "_Vampires._"

Yes, I know. Literally only ten minutes ago I had been scoffing at the idea, but after seeing their reactions to blood? What other explanation was there? They could all be in on some huge initiation prank, but from what I had seen, that didn't seem like them at all. And no-one could act that well. Besides, that didn't explain the sheer strength of them, and the speed at which Felix had fled the hall with me in his arms.

Gianna raised her chin arrogantly and tossed back her long hair.

"Because. It was too early."

"What!?" I scoffed. "Too early to tell me that the people you signed me up to work for were mythical _monsters!_"

I trembled in anger from head to toe. I couldn't believe that my Aunt would do something like this! She was my _family_ for god's sake! What kind of relative got you working for _vampires_!?

"I would appreciate it, if you did not refer to us as such things." A familiar whispery voice came from behind me, and I whirled around in shock. Aro stood in the doorway of the lift with two bodyguards by his side. All three of them had their eyes fixed on the bloody stain on my cheek. I wiped at it self-consciously.

"Master, what did she do?" Gianna demanded, glaring in my direction. Huh? What did _I_ do? Aside from become a possible snack to the psychopath wife of a Vampire?

"There was an accident." He shook his head regretfully, before appearing at my side. I gave a squeal of surprise and the bodyguards chuckled lowly.

"I gathered, Master, from the cut on her cheek." Gianna pursed her lips together, her cold green eyes taking in my appearance.

"That was not present before." Aro mused, studying me like some lab specimen. "Unfortunately I believe that was inflicted by Felix, when he exited with you, am I correct?"

I nodded silently and he gave a sigh.

"You will have to forgive him, Avery. Felix was quite thirsty today so it must have been hard for him."

I flinched backwards at the word 'thirsty' and Aro cocked his head on one side, his long black hair swinging with the movement.

"As much as what I have said repulses you, child, I see acceptance in your eyes. You no longer believe we were playing a rather foolish joke."

It was a statement, not a question, as he knew he was right. I licked my lips nervously, momentarily forgetting about the blood until I tasted it on my tongue, and glanced at my red Rocket Dog clad feet. I didn't notice Aro reaching for my hand until his chalky skin brushed against mine, Goosebumps rising wherever he touched. We stayed in contact for only a few seconds this time, before Aro pulled away.

"Intriguing." He murmured, and I nodded dumbly. I didn't even know w_hat_ was intriguing, exactly, but my body was in no mood to function properly. He gave me one last and tight smile, before nodding at my Aunt and turning back to the elevator. The doors were just sliding shut when I called out to him.

"Wait!"

The doors pinged back open again as they made contact with a pale hand.

"Yes Avery?" Aro was suddenly in front of me again, and I took a deep breath.

"I'm uh, sorry. About making myself bleed. Is your wife okay?"

"Yes Avery, she is well. And I do not blame you. You did not believe us to be what we are at the time."

I smiled in relief before taking another, somewhat shaky, breath. It was only the late morning, but I was exhausted.

"Perhaps you should rest." The raven-haired leader noted, and I gave a nod.

"That would be great."

"Jane will show you to your room."

I furrowed my forehead in surprise.

"My room?"

"Of course, where you are to stay whilst working for us."

"Oh." I said in surprise. My Aunt hadn't said anything about accommodation. I glanced in her direction and found to be looking at Aro with a similar expression to mine.

He ignored her and carried on.

"Your suitcase is already there. We collected it after you left your hotel this morning."

"Right, okay." I said, shaking my head slightly. This was a surprise, and I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about sleeping in the same building as Vampires. Hopefully they hadn't given me a spare coffin or something to reside in.

"Jane is on her way." One of the guards noted, and my stomach clenched in worry and fear. The effects of her unusual gift were still fresh in my mind, so naturally I wasn't too thrilled to have her as a tour guide.

"Jane will answer any questions you wish to ask." Aro said softly, before disappearing into the lift once more. The doors pinged closed, without interruption, and the soft hum of the mechanics was the only sound.

"Jane will be here in a few seconds." Gianna said absentmindedly, biting her thumb with a strange look in her pretty green eyes. Vulnerability?

Peachy.


	5. Interview With The Vampire

"So, Vampires huh?" I glanced down at Jane, re-observing her youthful form in a new light. We were walking down what felt like a mile's worth of cold and grey corridors, lit only by burning sconces bolted to the ancient wall.

I know right? _Totally _stereotypical for a Vampire's lair.

"That is correct." She said primly, her deathly pale skin seemingly glowing as it reflected the flames. I searched her face for any signs of blemishes, but it appeared that the Vampire bug came free with a stunning appearance and flawless skin. Well I guess every cloud has its silver lining.

"Can I help you?" She eyed me warily, feeling my gaze, and I blushed slightly.

"Sorry. I was just wondering: when you become a Vampire do you automatically turn beautiful?" She smiled at the question and gave a small nod.

"Yes. It is something that happens to all of us during the change."

"Uh-huh." I said thoughtfully. "But when you don't...feed...you look older right?"

"No. That's false." She corrected me. "But we do look..._tired_, I suppose. We bruise under the eyes and our irises darken."

"Yeah, I noticed the black eyes thing already." I said darkly, my thoughts returning to the incident in the throne room. Jane gave a small chuckle, sounding like a baby's coo. "I guess Bram Stoker was wrong about the rest." I muttered to myself. The small vampire looked at me quickly and I wasn't surprised that she had heard. Being a member of the Undead club probably gave you heightened senses as well.

"Bram Stoker was an ignorant fool." She said scornfully and I raised an eyebrow is surprise. "Aro did the Vampire _and_ human world a favour when he had him killed." My jaw dropped open in surprise and she gave me a sly look.

"Aro killed Bram Stoker?"

"No. Felix did. Under Aro's command."

"But...but..." I stammered, flabbergasted. "I thought he died of, what's it called, tertiary..."

"Tertiary syphilis." She nodded curtly. "That was what the humans were led to believe anyway."

I shook my head in disbelief and Jane looked pleased at my reaction. She stopped short suddenly and I glanced at her in surprise.

"We are here." She pointed out, gesturing towards a dark oak door with intricate designs carved into it, set into the stone wall.

"Oh, right." I started towards it, but paused. I wasn't quite ready to go inside, as I wanted to know more about my employers and, well, vampire's in general.

"Jane..." I began, and she looked at me expectantly. "I..." I trailed off, not sure how to ask what I wanted without seeming completely nosy.

_For future reference...?_

"You want to know more about us." She guessed, and I nodded sheepishly. "Come." She pushed open the door to my room and I stepped through behind her, before my jaw dropped for what felt like the millionth time today.

"Holy..." My bedroom was massive, and very well furnished, with a huge four poster bed pushed against the back wall, and a decent sized dark-wood wardrobe on the right. The floor was not the grey stone that I had expected it to be, but instead a soft and thick carpet, the same colour as blood. The walls were cream with gold floral patterns, and several pictures of the Tuscan landscape hung from them in various positions around the room. "This is fantastic!" I declared, softly running a finger down the deep red material hanging from the dark brown wood of the bed posts.

"It is alright, I suppose." Jane said nonchalantly, before pointing towards an antique looking armchair that I hadn't yet noticed. "Please, sit." I did as I was told and looked at her with interest. She remained standing a few meters in front of me.

"We," She began with authority, sounding a lot older than she looked. "We, are the Volturi. We are known as the 'Royal Family', in the vampire world. Or rather, some of us are." She paused and glanced at me, as if waiting for my permission to continue. I nodded dumbly. "Aro, Marcus, Cauis, and their two wives, Sulpicia and Athenodora are the actual Volturi Coven. The rest of us are their guards. There was a third wife of Marcus's... but she is no longer around."

"What happened to her?"

_What indeed._

"She was killed. Some of us, as you have already seen, are talented in unusual ways. I," She pointed to herself as if to emphasise the point. "Can create an illusion of pain for whomever I choose." I suppressed a wince, remembering that one. "Aro, can read your thoughts, and every memory you ever had-"

"Woah!" I burst out, slightly alarmed. "Aro has seen everything I have ever done and thought?"

"Yes." She said slowly, as if I were thick. "That is what I said." I leaned back, a little put out. I wasn't sure that I liked the idea of his knowing such much about me and everyone I knew. It was kind of creepy. Wait... did that mean he had heard me mentally call him paedophile? Shit!

"Marcus," She continued, oblivious to my disdain, "can see the strengths of relationships in people, and my brother, Alec, can cut all of your senses."

"Oh my..."

"It is quite impressive to watch."

"So, does every vampire get a talent after they are... turned?"

"No." Her short brown hair fanned out as she shook her head. "Caius is not talented, for example, and neither are the wives. Not the remaining ones anyway."

"What could the dead wife do?" I asked, and was taken aback by the intensity of the glare Jane shot me.

"Not so loud." She hissed angrily. "Marcus does not like it when we speak of her."

"But you started-ahhg!" A sharp pain ran through me and I felt myself spasm in the seat. Jane was smiling angelically in my direction. "ngh! STOP!" I gasped, and she did as I asked.

"Do. Not. Speak. Of. Her." The little psychopath spelt out and I resisted the urge to grab a fistful of her dark locks and pull them with all of my strength. She was the one that had brought up the issue of the dead female in the first place, anyway.

"Anyway." She continued, as if she hadn't been interrupted. "Where was I. Ah, yes. Not all of us are talented, but the ones that aren't generally have a trait that is useful to Aro and the others. Take Felix for example. He has the strength of a newborn, even though he is four hundred years old."

Four hundred!? Holy shit.

"How...old?" I stammered and Jane smiled at me coyly.

"Four hundred. Quite young compared to the rest of us, actually. I am almost one thousand, for example."

I shook my head in silent amazement. It appeared that Dracula had been right about one thing: Immortality. These guys obviously didn't age, or if they did, they did so very slowly.

"And, are you the oldest." I asked and Jane gave a small chuckle.

"Gosh, no! Aro, Marcus and Caius are about three thousand, I should say."

"That's before Christ!?" I exclaimed, and Jane raised an eyebrow.

"How very observant of you." She said sarcastically. I glared at her angrily and sat up a little straighter.

"Well, I'm sorry if I seem a little off. It's not like I've just learned that my new employees are three thousand year old Vampire's or anything..." I retorted.

"Fair point." She laughed, before smoothening down her dark grey cloak. "Are we done?" She asked politely, probably noticing that I looked absolutely wrecked.

"Almost. I have just one more question."

"Continue."

"Well," I hesitated, hoping what I wanted to ask wasn't too personal. I did _not_ want to get on this girl's bad side, and receive another death glare. "What's it like." I blurted before biting my lip nervously.

"What is what like?" She looked confused, and I mentally kicked myself. Well done Avery, leave out the main part of the question.

"Being as old as you are... you must have seen a lot over the times...?"

She sighed deeply and stared at a point over my head for a moment, deep in thought.

"Yes, yes I have." She said eventually, and I exhaled, realising that I had been holding my breath. "It's... interesting. Seeing how the world and its economy has developed over time. A lot has changed between my birth and the present." She smiled wryly, staring at her hands. "People's attitudes have changed. They have grown more..._independent_, in a sense."

"How so?" That was weird. I had always thought that we had grown less independent over the centuries, with us now relying on technology to an extent that if there were ever to be like, a huge ass power cut, we would be screwed.

"There is not such a strong sense of _family_ any more. Everyone looks out for themselves rather than others."

"Was it different a while ago, then?"

"Yes, in my villiage anyway. Me and Alec were branded as outsiders due to our gifts but for the rest were always in aid of each other. It was nice. The generation of today is also remarkably unlovely. With the horrendously vulgar fashions that bare all the skin that should be hidden, and the sheer rudeness of the people."

"Rudeness?" I asked, surprised. I guess there were some people around that seemed pretty nasty but it wasn't as if we were all like that.

"Yes. Men no longer hold open doors for women as they should, and you never greet one another in the streets, just march past talking in those blasted mobile's like unemotional _zombies!_"

I laughed loudly and there was a moment of comfortable silence between the pair of us.

"But," I sat forward suddenly, and Jane cocked her head on one side. "What do you think of all of the technology that's around?"

"Ah, the technology." She smiled broadly. "Some of it, such as the new methods of travelling, I find intriguing and useful. The communication system of today is remarkable though somewhat controlling." She paused. "But one thing I do not understand is why certain people feel the need to create weapons of such disastrous potential that they could someday destroy the planet."

"Like nuclear missiles?" I pointed out, and she nodded vigorously.

"Yes, like those. The Cold War was one of my most favourite times in history because I found it so f_ascinating._ It was the closest the world ever came to a nuclear war, or M.A.D – mutually assured destruction. I could not and still cannot believe that both the leaders of the USSR and the United States actually considered _firing_ the damn things at some point!"

"It is pretty unbelievable." I agreed with her, casting my mind back to the European History classes I had actually listened to in Riley. I normally did something more useful, like painted my nails or doodled across my work book, but the post World War One era had seemed pretty interesting. Especially the Cuban Missile Crisis. It looked like I actually had something in common with the petite guard.

It was slightly startling, to my human brain, how someone who looked as young as she did could know so much. I mean, she was really old inside, but on the outside she could barely pass as twelve.

"How old are you? Or were you, when you were changed?" I asked suddenly, and she pursed her lips, regarding me for a moment.

"Eleven, I think. We measured time differently then." She said finally.

"Does it bother you, at all? That you will never grow older." For a moment, she looked defensive, before she relaxed slightly.

"You are quite inquisitive, you know." She laughed, before answering my question. "Yes, and no. It doesn't it that all of the people around me, who mean anything to me anyway, treat me as an adult, which I am. But yes in that..." She trailed off and I was sure I could detect a hint of sadness in her crimson eyes. I waited for her to finish.

"In that I don't think I can ever fall in love."

"Oh." I murmured, staring at my hands. That was really sad, in my opinion, but I guess she was right. You don't meet many eleven year olds that find their soulmates, and I was pretty sure that vampires as young as her were pretty thin on the ground.

"Well. If that is all, I will be leaving." She said briskly, her face returning to its authorotive mask. It changed to one of confusion when I let a small giggle escape my lips.

"What?"

"Something just occurred to me." I said, amused. "I just had an 'Interview with the Vampire'." I scanned her face, waiting for her reaction, but she remained blank. "What, you've never heard of it?"

"No. I can't say I have."

"It's a book, by Anne Rice." I informed her.

"Is it any good?"

"I dunno, I only watched the film. But that was really good. You should probably check it out."

"Maybe I will." She laughed, before disappearing in front of my very eyes.

"Goodbye, Avery DiLaurentis." Her voice floated into the room, and I jumped. Damn vampires and their sneakiness.

I threw myself down on the huge bed and smiled inwardly. Jane seemed pretty tough and hard-ass on the outside, but I had seen a small part of who she really was: A vulnerable little girl who was actually quite nice when you got to know the real her. I had a feeling we would get along.

_Don't get too comfortable._

* * *

**Soo.. is it okay so far? Please let me know :)**

**For any of you out there who don't know who Bram Stoker is, he wrote Dracula! And if you haven't heard of Dracula then you must live under a rock. Anne Rice is real and so is 'Interview With The Vampire.' It was turned into a film with Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise and Kirsten Dunst (Kristen/Kirsten?) when she was ten. She had to kiss Brad Pitt even though he was like, twenty which I found kinda creepy... sort of like Aro and Jane in the book! **

**I'm going to start that typical author thing on this site in which we say 'five reviews and I bring up the next chapter!' Get clicking!**

**xxx - RVL**


	6. Innapropirate Footwear

**Ok so I didn't get five reviews – only two- but I had more people subscribing to it so yeah, that works too :) **

* * *

"Avery? Avery!" I felt a cold hand shake my shoulder, and I rolled onto my stomach, pressing my head into the soft pillow.

"Go away." I groaned, absolutely shattered. Don't get me wrong, the bed had been comfortable and all and the castle had been deathly quiet, but it's a _little_ hard to sleep peacefully when you have just found out that your working for a family of vampires, most of which are over two hundred years older than you.

"Avery, it is time for you to wake up. I had knocked three times but you didn't notice." Jane complained in her melodic tone, her hand still gripping my upper arm.

"Jane, I'm tired!" I wailed pitifully and she sighed impatiently.

"Listen to me." She said whilst pulling the covers from on top of me, and I groaned in protest. "I have been sent here to wake you, and if you are late _I_ will get the blame, so you are going to get out of your bed or I will shock you out myself."

I pushed myself up in alarm and pulled the eye mask away from my face, before staring at the petite guard in annoyance.

"No fair." I grumbled, before stumbling to my feet. I lost my balance and careered into the bed side table, almost sending it crashing to the ground. The lamp balanced on top rocked precariously before Jane steadied it.

"You have ten minutes." She snapped and I opened my mouth in protest.

"I can't get ready in that time!"

She rolled her eyes before pulling open the curtains, the harsh sunlight momentarily blinding me. When I had regained my vision Jane had disappeared and I scowled to myself in irritation.

"Stupid, brown haired vampire." I muttered to the empty room, before stalking over to the dresser and tugging it open.

"Ah!" I gave a scream and fell back when I saw a person inside, but my fear soon turned relief when I saw it was just Jane. "Don't do that!" I scolded, pressing my hand over my heart. It was beating at about a mile a minute.

"I don't appreciate being called stupid." She shot a glare in my direction, and I cringed back involuntarily. She gave a chuckle before handing me a pile of clothes she had picked out.

"Well you know what they say. Eaves droppers hear things that they don't want to."

I laid the clothes down on the bed and stared at them in confusion. They consisted of a crisp pale blue blouse and a black blazer with a matching skirt, which was pencil thin. They were definitely not mine.

"Uh, Jane?" I said, turning around to face her. She was rifling though the bottom of the wardrobe.

"Yes?"

"These aren't my clothes." I stared at them dubiously, before checking the label in the blazer. _Armani_. Holy shit.

"I know." She replied, looking over her shoulder. "We supplied them for you. My Masters like their workers to look smart and frankly," she eyed my own clothes hanging in the wardrobe. "Your clothes don't quite make the cut." She pulled away from the wardrobe with a pair of four inch, black stilettos in her hand. I eyed them warily as she set them down in front of me.

"I am _not_ wearing those." I declared stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Do not be difficult." Jane responded coldly. "You are a size five, aren't you?"

"Jane!" I yelled, and she looked taken aback. "I cannot wear those. I will fall, and probably break something."

"Don't exaggerate." She snapped, before seemingly vanishing before my eyes.

"Jane?" I called, but there was no reply. Bloody vampire, I thought to myself, kicking one of the heels across the room. There was no way I was going to wear them, as I did _not_ need a repeat of yesterday's fiasco in the 'throne room' or whatever they called it. Disgruntled I scanned the floor for my favourite RocketDogs that I had been wearing the day before. Not being able to see them, I lay on the floor and checked under the bed, but they weren't there either.

"Oh my... ah!" I groaned in frustration. Jane must have taken them with her when I had objected to the heels. I picked one of them up from where it had fallen and studied it carefully. It was a death-trap, with its spindly heel and lack of support, and I physically couldn't wear it. I would make a total ass of myself and probably endanger my life. Today was going to be bad enough without t_hat_ thrown into the equation.

I slumped against one of the walls and pondered my situation, aware of the fact that the clock was ticking. I was about to give up hope and pull on the condemned footwear before a blast of intuition hit me. Believe me that doesn't happen often. I crawled over to the wardrobe and began searching through the bottom compartment, throwing everything else out of the way.

"Please don't let Jane have taken them, please." I begged under my breath, before my hands made contact with something rubbery and firm.

"YES!" I squealed in triumph as I pulled out the shoes and held them in the air. I quickly dragged them on and looked at my reflection in the mirror. They were black, which was a good thing, but they were also the ugliest and most impractical pair of footwear I had ever owned. In short, they were Wellies. Jane was going to go spare, and probably Aro and Caius too, but I didn't have another choice.

I quickly grabbed the map of the castle that Jane had given me, before sprinting out of the door and down the hallway...

* * *

"Ah, Avery. Welcome!" Aro beamed as I burst through the throne room doors, red faced and panting. Despite the map I had gotten lost in the labyrinth of corridors on two occasions.

"You are late." Caius hissed in my direction, scowling horribly. Aro glanced at him in amusement, shaking his head.

"Dear Caius, it is Miss. DiLaurentis's first day. Do not scorn her so." He turned back towards me and began drifting in my direction, appraising my outfit.

"I am glad it suits you so." He clapped his hands in glee before his eyes reached my footwear. His smile faltered and he raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Felix, keeping his protective stance behind his Master, chuckled quietly and I shot him a glare, earning a wink in return.

"Avery..." Aro whispered in confusion. "Did Jane not give you the shoes we purchased for you?" He spun his head and looked at the brunette guard inquisitively, and she scowled at me in return.

"I did, Master."

"They why...What are those?" He gestured at my feet, somewhat warily.

"They're Wellies."

"Wellies?"

"Yeah. They're like, waterproof shoes that you wear when it rains. They really good actually, they let like, no moisture in."

He looked at me as if I was insane and I blushed in embarrassment. I almost wished I had worn the heels instead. Almost.

"Avery. We are inside. It is not raining." He said slowly, as if I were stupid. I blanched and raised my chin.

"Yeah, I know that." I said impatiently. "I'm not retarded." A few of his guards sent me warning glances but Aro held up his hand.

"I meant no offence, Avery. I just wish to understand why you chose those...peculiar, garments."

"I can't wear heels." I explained, and gestured for me to continue. "I fall all the time in them, and I thought it was best to avoid an incident like yesterday's." I automatically scanned the room's occupants for his wife, but only Athenodora was present, leaning against her albino husband.

"Ah, I see." He beamed, shaking his head from side to side. "How thoughtless of me. I should have realised."

He closed the gap in between us before handing me what looked like a name tag, but without the pin. Instead it had two disks, one which was attached to the badge, and the other that was not.

"I decided it would be better for you to have a name pin without the sharp point." Aro chuckled, and I smiled back at him fakely. Ha ha ha sooo funny. _Not_. I suddenly remembered his mind reading abilities and attempted to erase that thought from my head. I turned my attention to the contraption in my hand instead, and stared at it in confusion.

"It is a magnet." The raven haired leader pointed out, and I flushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I saw that. I was just, uh... looking at it." I poorly attempted to disguise my falter, and the look on Aro's face indicated that he saw right through it. There was a few seconds of awkward silence, before Aro clapped his hands once more, making me jump. Seriously, this guy was way too enthusiastic for this time in the morning.

"I trust Jane answered all of your questions?" He asked politely and I nodded.

"Yes. She was really helpful."

"Ah, my Jane is such a comfort to me." He drifted to her side before taking her head in his hands and kissing her full lips. No, really. My mouth dropped open in astonishment and disgust and I heard Felix choke back a chuckle at my expression. Aro spun around in irritation and I tried to compose my face before he saw. I failed. He glared at me momentarily before a sarcastic smile played on his lips.

"I suppose you think of me as even more of a paedophile now, Avery?" He smirked and I winced.

"I had kind of hoped you had missed that." I admitted and he gave a slight laugh.

"I do not miss anything." I gulped at the threat in his words and nodded obediently. Message received.

"Aro, this is boring me." Caius complained from his throne. "I and Athenodora wish to reside to our chambers." Aro waved his hand in dismissal and the white haired leader got to his feet, his wife at his side. "I am merely teaching Avery that I do not take kindly to people who 'stab me in the back.' I believe that is a terminology she might understand."

I swallowed nervously and glanced away from Aro's gleaming ruby orbs, instead finding myself looking straight at Marcus. Fortunately he didn't notice as he was too busy staring at his brother with a strange expression on his face. It looked like a mixture of grief, anger and fear all rolled into one. It flickered back to its standard 'bored out of my mind' emotion and I felt a stirring of pity for the vampire. From what Jane had told me I could guess that he was not so much bored but grief stricken from losing his wife. His gaze suddenly shifted so he was looking directly at me, and I blushed guiltily. A second passed and not knowing what else to do, I mouthed: _I'm so sorry._

He looked surprised for about fifty sixth of a second before he glanced down at his wrist and the ribbon tied around it.

_Always with the ribbon._

"Avery?" Aro stepped in the way of my line of vision, glancing in between me and his fellow dark-haired leader. He pursed his lips in a line before nodding towards the door that I had come through. "You are dismissed."

I span on my heels and headed for the exit, struggling to stop myself from running. As soon as I was out I breathed a sigh of relief, and headed for the security of the reception and my Aunt.

* * *

**Kind of shorter than the rest, I know, but I'm working on the next one.**

**I decided it was about time to introduce Marcus a little bit more and start making him and Avery get to know one another. I know the story is moving slowly but it will start picking up soon I promise :)**

**Review and Aro will give you a cookeh! – (say in a deep, growly voice for full effect) **


	7. Didyme

**The Next Chapter Begins....**

**Please review people! Because I'm beginning to wonder if it's worth writing this story at all! **

* * *

"Damn!" I cursed as I lost my umpteenth mine sweeper game in a row. I closed the window and slumped back in my wheely chair, absent mindedly spinning myself around. I scowled at the form of my Aunt Gianna, who was busy typing up some legal documents onto word, and she pointedly ignored me.

It had been two weeks since my first day, and I had sunk into the routine of being an assistant to vampires' relatively easily under the circumstances. Me and Jane were getting along reasonably nicely, the only speed bumps in our relationship being when she gave me her 'death glares', Caius hadn't killed me yet despite me accidentally bleaching white patches into his cloak while getting it cleaned last week (oops) and Aro hadn't threatened me. So yeah, life in Volterra was going okay.

The only problem now was my Aunt. Ever since my initiation into the job she had grown colder and colder towards me as the days went by, for reasons that I don't understand. She refused to let me do almost anything that wasn't fetching a coffee, or taking the washing to the nearby launders, making my job actually quite boring.

"Gianna." I snapped, stopping my twirling motion by sticking out my foot and catching it on the desk. At least I had been aiming for the desk. What I actually hit was the chrome bin _under_ the desk, and it flipped over, spilling its contents onto the floor.

"What?" She replied coldly, gesturing for me to pick up my mess. I did as I was told; only banging my head on the underside of the table twice (a new record for me), before I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders.

"Gianna. What is your problem with me?" I blurted bluntly, and she turned back to her computer screen, no expression on her pretty face.

"I don't know what you mean." She replied in monotone.

"Yes you do!" I argued back, almost re-kicking over the can in my frustration. "Every day you get more and more distant from me, and you never let me do anything any more! I mean, what's up with that!? You were the one that _got_ me this job!"

"And I wish I hadn't." She snarled, losing her cool. Her green eyes flashed in anger and a flush spread on her cheeks. We stared at each other silently for a few seconds, before she turned back to her paperwork.

"Why?" I almost whispered, my eyes beginning to sting. What had I _done?_ I couldn't for the life of me think of anything.

"Look, Avery. Just...if you want to do something, take some clean bedding to Caius and Athenodora's room. Knock on the door and tell them what you are there to do, okay?" She smiled in amusement before hiding it behind her hand. I opened my mouth to protest but shut it quickly. At least she was letting me do _something,_ even if it was a maid's job.

"Okay." I said humbly, stumbling to my feet. I walked out from behind the desk and approached the small cupboard in which all the spare bed sheets were kept. For a small family the Volturi certainly had a lot of them, and I didn't really want to think about why. I grabbed a duvet cover and a sheet from the shelf and balanced them on one arm, before pulling the now-crumpled map of the castle out of my pocket. I searched for the area labelled: PRIVATE QUATERS, and began heading in what I hoped was the right direction.

Ten minutes and three wrong turns later and I was outside Master Caius's bedroom, wondering what to do next. I pressed my ear against the door and strained my ears for any sounds, but I could hear nothing. That didn't mean no-one was inside though, as I was sure I had heard Gianna mention something about sound proof rooms. Again, I didn't want to think about why that was.

Suddenly, the door swung inwards and I fell through with a shriek, landing against the stone hard chest of Caius. I blushed furiously when I realised he had no shirt on and hastily pulled back, dropping the sheets to the floor as I did so.

"What in the name of the Gods are you doing outside my personal chambers?" He hissed angrily, and I shrunk back in fear.

"Gi-Gi-Gia," I began, stammering too much to get the words out properly. Caius narrowed his eyes and I swallowed hastily, before trying again. "Gianna told me that you needed new bed sheets, so I came with some."

"When we order new bed sheets, we expect you to leave them at the entrance to the private sector, not come to our rooms!" He snarled and I backed up warily.

"I'm s-s-sorry. Gianna told me I had to knock and then do them for you." His angry expression cleared, and turned to one of confusion, before understanding.

"Is that the case?" He murmured quietly, and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to answer or not. "Well, as you are here you may as well do them for me." He sighed before pushing open the door fully. I bent down and scooped up the bedding, before stepping into the room.

It was the biggest room I have ever seen, and I mean that with all seriousness. The roof was too high for the tallest of ladders to reach, and the walls stretched an impossible distance. An antique looking couch was pushed up against the wall opposite me, with an expensive rug on the floor in front.

"The bed is this way." He led me through an archway and into another section of the room, in which was the biggest _bed_ I had ever seen. And I had thought mine was large. The size wasn't what stopped me short though. No what did that was the fact that Athenodora was lying across it, in little more than a towel. I blushed madly and looked at the floor, which turned out to be a big mistake as I noticed the torn clothing scattered across it. It was obvious that I had interrupted something I shouldn't have.

"Be quick." Caius scowled, pushing me from behind, his impatience to get back to whatever it was he had been doing obvious. Ugh, images!

"Yes Master." I mumbled, trying not to meet anyone's gaze. Athenodora rolled off the bed in order to give me access to it, and I pulled back the covers, pretending like I knew what I was doing. Okay so I had made my bed every (other) day back home in Riley, but it had been a quarter of the size of this one, and hadn't needed about a thousand different sheets to somehow fix. Also I was sure that my Master wouldn't appreciate me using my, 'pile it all on and hide it with the duvet' technique. I turned my thoughts back to the task and hand, before mentally cringing at the site of several large tears, looking like they had been done by hands, in numerous places. I froze, before dropping the sheet back down and turning to Caius and his wife.

"Okay I have no idea what I am doing." I admitted bluntly, before bracing myself for the inevitable onslaught. But to my surprise, it never came.

"I did suspect that was the case." Caius remarked dryly, smiling slightly. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Can I help you?"He regarded me curiously, and I shook my head.

"No. I just thought you were going to kill me, that's all."

Caius looked taken aback, but Athenodora burst out into melodic laughter. We both looked at her in surprise.

"My husband can give that impression sometimes, young one." She smiled up at him affectionately and ran a hand up his bare arm, and he bent down to kiss her firmly on the lips in return. I turned away partially because of the sheer awkwardness and partially to give them a teensy bit of privacy. I stared at the wall and tried to think of anything to distract me, from Lady Gaga's new awesome song, Teeth, to how I thought the deep green of the bed cover's complemented the gold walls. Well actually, it was best not to think about the bed.

I noticed that all had gone silent behind me, so I turned to see the pair staring at me in amusement.

"What?" I said defensively, whilst blushing the colour of a tomato.

"Never mind, child. Come, I will show you how to make the bed presentable."

I watched as Athenodora deftly stripped the destroyed sheets from the bed, and then lay out the new ones, neatly tucking them into place. By some miracle the towel wrapped around her body seemed to stay in place, much to Caius's disappointment I'm sure. Damn, Aro would see that dig in my mind later.

When she finished, she sat back in her original position, and stared at me curiously.

"Avery, if you did not know how to present a bed, why did you not tell Gianna so and run another errand?"

I heard Caius sigh quietly behind me, and I worked on giving as quick of an answer as I could.

"Because it's the only thing she's let me do in days. She won't let me do anything else."

"Is that so?" Caius piped up, and I nodded sadly.

"I don't know why, but she seems mad at me."

Caius and his wife shared a long look, and I had the feeling it was one of confirmation, as if what I had said had proved an earlier point.

"Avery, you are dismissed." The white haired leader said suddenly, nodding towards the door. I nodded my thanks and hurried out as quickly as I could. I had a feeling that the bed wouldn't stay as neat as it had been for long.

I couldn't help but wonder what the look they had shared after my story had been about. Had the leaders noticed Gianna's behaviour also? I hoped so, as maybe they could put an end to her being such a controlling bitch.

Lost up in my thoughts, it wasn't until a good ten minutes later that I noticed I was completely and utterly lost. I pulled the map from my pocket and studied it carefully, unable to spot my location. Shit, Aro would freak at me being late. Again. I crumpled the map at threw it down the corridor in frustration, before quickly running after it. It wouldn't do me any good to misplace it.

It had rolled to a stop in front of an ornately carved wooden door, and I leaned against it to hear for a sound inside. It seemed quiet, but then that had been the case with Caius and Athenodora's room before. I knocked tentatively and waited for a reply. Silence. Deciding to risk it, I pushed my way inside, blinking to adjust my eyes to the sudden bright. The sunlight streamed through a massive glass window on the back wall, overlooking the breathtaking Tuscan landscape. I took a step towards it, before glancing around. I froze and let out a gasp.

On the wall to the right was a massive canvas, the picture framed in gold and silver. The painting itself was of a woman, and she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had long, white blonde hair that fell past her shoulders, and soft features stretched into an expression of what I could only describe as pure happiness. Her face was small and soft, and her eyes which were the typical vampire burgundy, were filled with what looked like adoration as they regarded the painter. She was very small, and slight, and looked about the physical age of seventeen. I took a step towards it, noticing a table underneath which was covered with various objects. I leaned forward and examined them, spotting an ancient looking hairbrush with a few white hairs caught up in it, and an assortment of jewellery, tarnished with age. A pink candle burned softly, the wax dripping onto the floor. A shimmer caught my eye and I looked towards it, noticing a dresser tucked away in an alcove. An assortment of garments hung inside it, each finished perfectly with ribbons or lace or gems. I swallowed nervously and glanced back at the picture, not sure what I had stumbled into.

An audible gasp made me whirl around, and I spotted Marcus standing in the doorway with a look of rage and horror on his face. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could do so, I found myself pinned painfully against the wall with a cold hand at my neck.

"What are you doing in here?" Marcus hissed furiously, and I gasped, unable to breathe. He loosened his grip slightly but still held me trapped.

"I-I," I began, my heart racing with fear. "I got lost, a-and I came in here to see if I could find someone. B-but then I saw the stuff and I was curious. I didn't mean to do anything, I'm so sorry." I broke off with a sob and began to tremble, sure that I was going to die. Marcus stared at me for a few moments, before his hateful expression twisted into one of sorrow, and he released me. I choked at the sudden rush of air into my lungs, and slid down the wall until I was sitting against it. My head span and felt as if I were going to be sick. A cool hand held the back of my head and pushed it between my legs, whilst another rubbed my back. I stayed like that for a few minutes, before pushing myself to my feet. Marcus stood with me, his eyes filled with concern as he regarded me.

"I am sorry." He whispered, his voice even more feathery than his brother's. Unable to speak, I just nodded to him, and leaned back against the wall.

"I do not like people coming in here." He continued and I winced. Yeah, I had noticed. I glanced at his face again and widened my eyes in shock at the pain that it held. His eyes were black with it as they gazed at the picture of the woman. Realisation suddenly dawned on me, and I felt compassion flood my body.

"Your wife." I breathed, and he seemed to convulse in front of me. I reached out a hand to check if he was okay, but he waved it away. He drifted towards the picture and ran a pale hand lovingly down the cheek.

"My Didyme." He whispered, his voice full of grief. Didyme. It was a beautiful name for a beautiful person.

"I am... _so_ sorry." I choked, my eyes filling with tears. He turned towards me with an unfathomable expression.

"You told me so in the throne room three weeks ago."

I nodded, remembering. That was when Aro had threatened me openly for the first time.

Marcus rested his forehead against the painting, his breathing turning ragged and uneven. I realised with horror that it was the vampire way of crying, as Jane had told me they could not shed actual tears. I froze, torn between the choice of fleeing or trying to comfort my Master. If I did the latter, there was a strong possibility that he would kill me. I took a gamble.

"Master." I whispered, coming up to stand behind him. I lightly touched my fingertips to his back. He didn't respond to it, but didn't push me away either. Instead he just continued to sob heavily. I took an even bigger risk and wrapped my arms around his side, squeezing him as tightly as I could. I'm not sure why I did it, it was a kind of spur of the moment thing, but as soon as I did I felt him stiffen in shock, and his crying stopped. I pulled away quickly and took a step back, expecting the end of me to be near. He turned to stare at me, his expression unreadable, and I eyed him fearfully.

"No-one has offered comfort to me." He said suddenly, and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"No one at all?"

"No, with the exception of you."

I bit my lip and considered that. It seemed strange that his own brothers would not try to console him, in the state he was in. As if reading my mind, he continued.

"Caius was afraid that he might curse his own relationship, I believe. The guard were afraid I would hurt them if they mentioned her name." He smiled bitterly. "And Aro? Of course _he_ did not say anything." There was a hint of anger in his tone and I shivered involuntarily at the sound of it. He glanced up. "I will not hurt you, Miss DiLaurentis."

I smiled shakily but made no attempt to move. I wasn't sure if I could any more. The fear had literally drained me.

"I have always wished for somebody to explain my emotions and my loss to." He said wistfully, before shooting me a hopeful look. Me? He wanted to talk to _me_ about the death of his wife? His assistant assistant of two weeks? Unsure of what to do, I nodded and he smiled at me gratefully.

"Thank you." He bowed his head before glancing back at the picture and giving a shuddering sigh. I entwined my fingers on my lap. An eternity of silence seemed to pass, before he took a deep breath and began to talk...

* * *

**Oooh, cliffhanger :)**

**Do you guys think it moved to fast? Or was unrealistic? Please let me know as I wrote this at two in the morning so I wasn't exactly in my best frame of mind. **

**RVL**


	8. Good Listener

**Chapter Ocho :)**

**From this chapter onwards you will see bits of Marcus's past with Didyme, but they are not from his or her POV, or anyone's actually. **

* * *

_Like a statue, the Vampire does not move, but instead stares into the thick foliage of the evergreen forest, his skin glittering in the sunlight like a million tiny diamonds. His jet black hair hangs to the space just below his shoulders and his eyes are the colour of blood, not completely dulled from his newborn years. _

_From a large but slightly run-down hut behind him the sound of a beating heart, accelerating until it reaches an inhuman speed, ensues, and it is accompanied by feminine screams of agony. Moments later both halt suddenly, and the Vampire finally moves..._

_***_

_Six months later and the Vampire is immobile once more, but this time with a companion. He shares the same colouring, but with slightly longer hair, and is dressed completely in black._

"_Well, Marcus?" The newcomer speaks, and the addressed lifts an eyebrow expectantly. _

"_Well what, Aro?" His voice is deep and enchanting, with a slight ring of the supernatural._

"_How do you think of my sister?" The other's is similar, but more authoritive somehow. _

_Marcus tilts his head on one side, considering._

"_I have not seen much of her, as you will allow neither me nor Caius to approach her, but I have observed from a distance."_

"_Do you not think she is beautiful?" Aro's face shines with a mixture of love and pride for his sibling and Marcus smiles involuntarily._

"_Yes, Aro. I do."_

_As if summoned by their conversation, a breathtakingly beautiful woman flits to their side, her long and pale blonde hair blowing gently in the summer breeze. She snuggles into Aro's welcoming arms and buries her face into his chest, before peeking at Marcus curiously with an anxious eye._

"_Didyme, my lovely." Her brother breathes, kissing the top of her head. "This is Marcus." He gestures towards his brother, who steps towards the pair with an outstretched hand._

"_It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Didyme." _

_He is surprised when she shrinks back in fear, her tiny figure trembling and whimpering in the embrace of her brother. _

"_Oh Didyme," Aro sighs, looking a little frustrated. "She is afraid of many things she need not have fear of anymore, I am saddened to say." He explains and Marcus nods in understanding. _

"_Do not fear me, lovely one. I will not hurt you." He sooths her gently and she takes a shy step towards him. She shoots an uncertain look in her sibling's direction, and he nods encouragingly. _

"_It is a pleasure for me too." She finally breathes, and her voice sounds like the most beautiful bird in the dawn chorus to Marcus. She takes his hand and a dizzying smile lights up her face, blinding him for a moment. A warm feeling spreads over his body, starting from where their skin touches and reaches all the way down to the tips of his toes, which curl in pleasure. A small fluttery sensation becomes present in his stomach and his breathing quickens. Didyme stares at his face in surprise, her perfect lips slightly parted. Her vivid red eyes seem to spark as her own breath comes quicker, and she leans forward slightly as if on impulse. She no longer looks afraid._

"_Ahem." Aro clears his throat and the pair spring apart quickly, Didyme resuming her original position in the haven of her brother's arms. Aro looks between the pair with an unfathomable expression on his face._

"_Hmmm..." He murmurs in interest, a small smile playing on his perfect lips._

_Marcus glances at his feet in embarrassment and Didyme buries her head deeper into her sibling. There are few seconds of an awkward silence, before Aro claps his hands suddenly, making the other's jump._

"_Well, Didyme, shall we hunt? You must be thirsty."_

_As soon as he says it, Didyme gasps and a hand flies to her throat. Her face takes on a pained expression and Marcus very nearly leans over to stroke her cheeks in comfort. He stops himself at the last second. He does not wish to scare her once more._

"_Marcus, will you join us?" Aro chides and he shakes his head slowly._

"_No, no. I have already fed." It is a lie but he needs to be alone for a while, to think about his reaction to Didyme. He knows, from Aro and Caius's stories, how it is to find a mate at the very beginning, but he wishes to be careful. He does not want to jump to false conclusions._

"_Very well." Aro sings before tugging his sister by the arm and pulling her towards the edge of the forest. Just as they disappear into the thick green foliage, Didyme glances back and treats Marcus to a smile that seemingly melts him from the inside..._

* * *

Marcus sat very still in front of me, not even breathing, as his voice trailed off into nothingness. I glanced around uncertainly, not entirely sure whether or not to leave, before he let out a shuddering sigh. His eyes, which had been closed while he was speaking, had re-opened, and were filled with what I could only guess was pain.

"My Didyme." He said softly and I bit my lip.

"I'm...really sorry." I said lamely, and he smiled a bitter smile.

"So you have said. But you can never be as sorry as I." He flitted to the portrait and gently traced his finger over the perfect lips, before kissing them with his own.

"Please leave." He said quietly, and I scuttled to my feet.

"Uh...where do I go from here?" I asked but he did not answer. I waited a few seconds more, before giving up, and I headed over to the hallway.

"Turn at the first right, and then left, before turning right again. That will take you to a staircase. Descend." He said suddenly and I nodded my thanks before pulling the door closed behind me.

Once in the corridor I quickened my pace and tried to remember the directions Marcus had given me. It was a little difficult as I was not in the frame of mind for concentration with the mini-story I had just been told. Poor Marcus. I couldn't even begin to understand what he had been going through, having all of my loved ones alive and kicking, but it didn't take a genius to guess, which was actually quite convenient for me.

The weird thing was, it hadn't sounded like he was finished. Just too pained to continue. Did that mean he wanted to tell me the rest? Was I to visit him? Why the hell did he want to talk about it to me anyway? I frowned at the last question, trying to think of a reasonable answer.

I was a human assistant, who had been working for him for only a few weeks, so it wasn't as if he felt close to me or anything. I had spoken to him only once before, asking if he had a pen, but he had brushed past me as if I didn't exist. The only thing I could come up with was that I was in the right place at the right time. Maybe he had been desperate for some sort of release, of sorts, and I had stumbled in a provided the perfect opportunity for him. That made even more sense when I remembered what he had said about Caius and Aro. The white haired quasi-lunatic (only quasi because he had been reasonable when I had burst in on him and his wife getting it on..) hadn't wanted to jinx his marriage to Athenodora by talking about Didyme's death, and Aro... I wasn't sure about him, but Marcus had implied that he was not one to listen, for some reason or another.

I froze in my tracks suddenly, my eyes widening in horror. Aro! I was supposed to meet with him every day in the feeding room, and I had completely forgotten. I pulled back the sleeve of my blouse to check the time, only to stare at the slightly freckled skin of my wrist.

"What...?" I gasped, glancing around. I was sure I had put my watch on that morning, and Jane had even double checked. It must have come off when Marcus attacked me, I realised suddenly, groaning in frustration. I remained still, unable to decide what to do. I could turn back and look for it, but then I might be even later to Aro's meeting than I already was. But if just left it, and it turned out that I wasn't late at all, then I would have lost my only form of telling the time. I re-assessed the situation, thinking realistically: Possibly be killed by the sycophantic bodyguards of my Masters, or have to buy a new watch. It was much easier to make up my mind when I thought of it in that way.

I set off at as fast of a pace as possible for me without falling on my ass, and thankfully managed to navigate my way back to the reception room with the help of Marcus's instructions. As soon as my foot touched the deep green carpet, two figures in dark grey cloaks were by my side.

"Sheesh!" I jumped a mile, before placing a hand over my accelerated heart beat. "You scared me!"

"Where have you been, Avery?" Felix scowled down in my direction and I blanched.

"I was-I was..." I trailed off, not sure whether to say I was with Marcus or not. I didn't want to get him in trouble, but then again, I didn't want to get _myself_ in trouble either.

"Well?" The other vampire snapped, and I gazed at him uncertainly. He had dark blonde hair and, if I wasn't mistaken, maybe a German-ish sounding accent. I had never seen him before.

"I was...lost." I proclaimed a little too loudly, and Felix raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Really. Well, Aro is growing very impatient so I would hurry to the feeding room if I were you." He gave me a sly wink before he and the German guy disappeared.

I did as I was told and practically ran towards the feeding room, trying my best not to go sprawling as I did so. I pushed through the wooden door and into the dark and damp mini-room, before bursting blindly through the final entrance, and into the tower.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried, rushing towards the thrones in which Aro and Caius sat, their wives standing slightly behind. Marcus's seat was empty. Aro looked slightly strained but smiled never-the-less, and Caius looked...Caiusy. Pissed/Amused/Furious all at once.

"What is the meaning of your unpunctuality?" He hissed, jumping to his feet in a fluid motion. Aro placed a restraining hand on his arm, but he shook it off angrily. "When we ask for you to be present at a specific time, we mean it. You are easily replaceable, Miss DiLaurentis, do not forget that."

"Calm yourself Caius." Aro cautioned him, before drifting in my direction. "Avery." He sighed, shaking his head sadly. "You must prove yourself worthy of working for my family, and tardiness is not a way of doing so."

"I'm really sorry. I was lost-" He cut me off by holding up his pale hand.

"Did I not provide you with a map?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then there is no excuse, I am afraid."

"But-"

The doors slammed open behind and each of the Vampires turned to the noise. I jumped in fright for the second time, before following suit. Marcus drifted in through the entrance, his face expressing no emotion, before slowing to a stop besides me.

"Do not punish her." He whispered. "She was with me."

Aro raised an eyebrow in surprise, and his translucent forehead crumpled.

"With you, Marcus?"

"Yes, Aro. She works for me also, did you forget?"

His voice was tinted with ice, and I looked between the pair in surprise. Aro's jaw clenched and he held Marcus's gaze for a few seconds, before the latter broke away and walked over to his throne. There was a quick moment where no one spoke, before Caius cleared his throat loudly.

"Well, now that her whereabouts have been determined, should we not proceed with the meeting?"

Aro relaxed before sitting back in his throne and taking the hand of his wife beside him.

"Avery, I wish to speak to you about Gianna." He said bluntly, and I blinked in surprise. "Is it true that she has been prohibiting you from carrying out certain tasks around the castle?" He continued, and I realised that Caius must have told him about our conversation in his quarters.

"Yeah. It's getting really annoying." I admitted, and Aro shook his head, sighing.

"And I believe she also sent you into Caius and Athenodora's personal room, earlier today?"

"Mmm." I mumbled, feeling my cheeks flush slightly at the memory.

"She was informed to change my sheets." Caius added and Aro looked at me for confirmation. I nodded, and he tutted in irritation.

"How very unacceptable of her." He mused, and Caius nodded in agreement. "We cannot have you in our chambers you see. It is where we have our moments of privacy."

"I had noticed." I said dryly, and I think I saw the tiniest of amused smiles glance across Aro's lips for a split second. Caius just glared.

"Watch your mouth." He snarled, and I flinched back.

"Sorry Master."

"Calm yourself Caius." Aro muttered, and his brother shot him a furious look. "You may leave, Avery. And do not worry about Gianna. We will speak with her."

"Thanks." I said gratefully. As I turned to leave I caught a particularly devious smile of Caius's, and I paused hesitantly.

"Master?" I said slowly, and Aro motioned for me to continue. "When you say talk... you do mean talk, right?"

"Why of course!" He appeared shocked at the suggestion that they would do otherwise, and I gave a sigh of relief. As much as Gianna was annoying me, I didn't want her hurt or anything. She was my sort of Aunt after all.

"I promise no physical harm shall come to her." He vowed, and I nodded my thanks, before heading over towards the door.

"Felix and Afton, fetch Gianna." Aro called, and the pair flitted to my side in an instant.

"You guys are going to give me a heart attack some day." I whispered to myself, but of course they all heard.

"I very much hope that is not the case." Marcus said quietly, and each and every vampire looked stunned. Huh, he mustn't talk much or something.

"Why is that?" Aro asked, incredulous, and Marcus gave him an...empty, sort of look.

"She is a good listener."

"Is that so? What have you been telling her in particular?"

"I told her of Didyme. Remember her?" Aro flinched and he looked afraid for the tiniest of seconds, before he straightened up and stuck out his chin arrogantly.

"Yes, Marcus."

"Of course you do." Marcus breathed, and Aro pursed his lips in irritation, his red eyes flashing.

"Avery, leave." He feigned pleasantry, and I did as I was told. Felix and Afton shared a glance, before matching my pace.

When we were out of hearing distance from the feeding room, Felix addressed me quietly.

"You know," he began. "Marcus hasn't spoken that amount in a short period of time for at least one thousand years." Afton nodded in silent agreement, and I looked between the pair warily.

"And?" I snapped, and Felix chuckled.

"Just thought you would like to know."

We continued in silence for the rest of the journey, Felix emitting the occasional sigh at my human pace, before we entered the reception. Gianna was sitting at the large desk, and she glanced up when we entered.

"Felix. Afton." She smiled, jumping to her feet. I noticed that she failed to acknowledge me

"Gianna." Afton spoke, his accent vaguely Scottish. "My Masters wish to speak with you about your treatment of Avery."

I blushed scarlet and glanced at my feet, not wanting to meet her gaze. Did he really have to say that while I was there? I felt her green eyes burn into my skin, and when she spoke, her tone was cold.

"Really? No doubt she had spouted various tales in an attempt for attention." I gasped and my mouth dropped open in outrage. I was a terrible liar, and so never tried to do so. She knew that.

"That's not fair." I complained, and she brushed past me as if I did not exist.

"Let's go then. You will see her accusations are false, of course." She seemed confident, but I heard the slight wobble in her voice, most probably because of fear. Felix heard it too; I'm sure, because he sent me a quick wink.

"As you wish." They headed towards the elevator, and stepped inside.I shivered involtuntarily as, with her back to the Vampires, Gianna shot me what can only been described as a death-glare, which seemed to say: _You'll pay for this, I promise, _before the doors slid closed.

What was _up _with her?

* * *

**Can any of you guess why Gianna is being a mega bitch? Review me if you can!**

**Can any of you come up with a better summary for my story, cos it sucks? I'm sure I could get more hits with a better one. Please send me one if you can, and Aro will give you a cookeh.**

**:)**


	9. I Am Going To Die

_For the fortnight following their first meeting, Marcus and Didyme can never find the time to talk alone. Aro, especially, seems to follow his sister twenty-four seven, and Marcus suspects that he does so on purpose, in an attempt to keep himself and Didyme apart. Caius's mate, Athenodora, isn't helpful either, in that she becomes attached to the tiny Vampire, and seemingly glues herself to her side._

_As frustrated as he grows, Marcus can do nothing about it. He does not want to provoke the wrath of Caius, by ordering his mate to leave, and does not to make it too obvious to Aro that he has affectionate feelings for his sister_

_It has been exactly two weeks after their touch, and he has just about driven himself to the point of despair. He has refused to show Aro his thoughts, out of fear of course, and can no longer bear to be in the same room as Didyme. The overwhelming urge just to touch her scares him, and no doubt, would scare her._

_All he needs is a few minutes for her and him to be alone together. He wishes to know how she feels about him, but would rather hear it from her mouth than see it in their bonds. _

_Another week later, their chance emerges. _

_Aro, Caius and their mates wish to go on a hunting trip, and Didyme refuses on the terms that she is not thirsty. Marcus seizes the opportunity and refuses to join them also ,much to Aro's disapproval._

"_Brother, you have not fed in a while. Please join us." He pleads but Marcus does not relent. _

"_No Aro. I have...matters I wish to take care of." He makes the mistake of glancing over at the white-blonde beauty, and realisation dawns on Aro. His blood red eyes turn cold, but the rest of his face stays in its ever-enthusiastic mask. He leans over and lays a hand around Marcus's neck, as if pulling him into an embrace, and breathes into his ear;_

"_If you scare her, or harm her, I will harm _you."

_Marcus shivers, something he has not done for a while, and stares at his brother in confusion. Aro, as far as he knows, is not sinister or cruel by nature, but then again Marcus does not know how far a man will go to protect their sibling. _

"_And if you make her love you," Aro continues. "Well then I will kill you."_

* * *

"He said he would _kill _you? Just for loving his sister?" I asked, gobsmacked. Talk about overprotection to the extreme! Marcus nodded and leant back against the stone wall of his 'Didyme room' as I mentally referred to it as, running a pale hand through his long, dark hair.

"Aro and I had a rather fragile relationship to start with." He explained. "Our bonds were thin and brittle."

"Bonds?"

"Have you not been told of my talent?"

I shook my head, curiosity gnawing at my insides. I had thought Aro was the only leader with a power. Obviously not.

"I can see relationships that people have."

"No shit?" I gasped, looking up at him enthusiastically. That would be a wicked power to have. It would completely clear away any confusion in a 'does he or does he not' like me situation, that girls frequently find themselves in. Well, and guys sometimes I guess. You could totally check if your boyfriend was keeping faithful to you as well!

"It is true. For example, you have quite a few bonds attached to you, Miss DiLaurentis."

"Really? Where?" I said, looking down at myself in interest.

"Most of them are faded at the ends, meaning that those people are far away."

"Yeah, that would be my family. They live in the US." I explained. "Who else?"

"Well." He continued, "Jane considers you an acquaintance. Felix finds you amusing to be around. I personally think of you as a friend-"

"Really?" I interrupted, and he nodded slowly.

"Yes, I do."

"Why?" I asked, frowning. It would probably be safe to guess that ancient Vampires don't walk around making friends with humans often, so why me?

"Because you listen." He answered simply, and I think I heard a teensy bit of gratitude in his tone. I tilted my head on one side, and chewed my bottom lip in thought.

"But, what's so big about me listening to you?" It was hardly a huge deal. People listen to each other all the time, right? But Marcus was always going on about the listening thing, as if I was performing some holy deed by doing so, or something.

"You are the only person that has done so." Came his immediate answer, but I knew that part already. Caius wouldn't listen so he wouldn't jinx his marriage, the guards were scared etc, etc etc. But still.

"But I'm _human_." I pointed to the artery in my neck to emphasise my point. "I'm _food._"

"It does not matter." He said gravely, folding his hands in front of him. "You still listen."

We were quiet for a moment; me thinking about what he has said, and him probably thinking about Didyme. A sudden thought popped into my mind, and I sat up a little straighter.

"Marcus...?" I said reluctantly.

"Yes?"

"What does...what does Gianna's bond to me look like." I bit my lip again, this time in nerves, as my Master studied the air around me for several moments.

"Ah." He breathed, and I felt my heart sink.

"Ah, as in, not good right?"

"She..." he hesitated and I jumped in.

"Hates me."

"No. Strongly dislikes is more accurate."

"That is totally the same thing." I pointed out, trying to hide my feelings. Ok, Gianna could be a bitch, but I didn't want _any_ of my family hating me. Especially not a member who I was currently working with. It didn't help that I still didn't know _why_ she 'strongly disliked' me.

"Why?" I voiced my thoughts to myself, and was surprised when Marcus answered.

"She fears that you will replace her." He explained, and I stared at him in confusion.

"Replace her as what?"

"Our receptionist. And other things."

"But I'm crap!" He smiled a little and my bluntness, but didn't exactly deny what I had said.

"It does not matter. She is upset that we provided you with accommodation, whereas we did no such thing for her."

That made sense actually. Gianni had started getting pissy for the first time after I had been given a room, I remembered.

"Also," he carried on. "She does not like how the wife of Caius favours you over her."

"She _does!?" _I exclaimed in surprise. I remembered Athenodora of course. The stunningly attractive blonde that I had pretty much caught in the act with her husband. But I had spoken, what, three words to her?

"She does not _like_ you, exactly, but favours you over Gianna."

"Weird." I mused. Who would have thought?

"And because she favours you, so does Caius." He continued on, adding more to the weirdness.

"Caius hates me." I corrected him, and he looked at me in surprise.

"Why do you think that?"

"He is always glaring, sneering or hissing at me." I pointed out, and Marcus shook his head.

"He is that way with everyone except Athenodora, believe me."

"Ok, so, how do you know all of this? About Gianna?"

"I was present at the first part of the...talk...Aro and Caius held with her. About her attitude towards you, of course."

"What and she admitted all this?" Sounded to me that Gianna's little threat of a 'revelation' about me being a liar before going off with Felix and Afton hadn't played out. Thank God!

"No of course not. She insisted you were lying until Aro touched her hand and saw the truth." He muttered.

"Why did she even bother shifting the blame on me in the first place?" I questioned reasonably. "She must have known that Aro would touch her."

"I do not know." He shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes the human species confuses me."

"Hey!" I argued playfully. "You were one of us too!"

"A very long time ago, yes."

My stomach growled suddenly for food, and I blushed crimson. Marcus would have definitely heard that, with the whole enhanced senses thing Jane had explained to me.

"Perhaps you should eat." He recommended, holding out a hand to help me up. I took it and pulled myself to my feet.

"Thanks. I guess I'll head to the kitchen..." I trailed off, trying to remember where that was.

"Come. I will take you." My master told me, and I followed him out of the door. He hesitated under the frame for a second, before turning back and looking at the picture one last time, and sighing deeply. We walked in silence after that, the atmosphere morbid.

* * *

"We have arrived." Marcus spoke at last, whilst leading me into the enormous kitchens. I had almost fainted when I had first seen them, because of their sheer size, which seemed completely unnecessary for un-food eating Vamps. Bertha, the old cook, glanced over and bowed respectfully at Marcus, before giving me the sign against evil. What the hell? Marcus said something in what sounded like Italian, not that I would know really, before turning to me.

"She will make you the food of your choice." He nodded at me once, before gliding towards the door, no doubt to go back to his 'Didyme room.'

"Wait." I called after him, and he paused. "Uh, is there anything I need to do for you afterwards?" I asked.

"No. You may return to the reception."

"You're sure there is nothing? Nothing at all?" I was getting a little desperate, and Marcus regarded me in confusion.

"No...why?"

"I just, you know, wanna be helpful that's all." I stammered, blushing. I was a terrible liar, I knew, and I was sure Marcus could see straight through me.

"You are afraid of seeing Gianna." He realised, and I nodded sheepishly. I remembered her 'I will get you' glare from before. "She will be nothing but civil towards you." He promised, and I frowned.

"How do you know?" I accused, before backtracking slightly. "I mean...how do you know Master?"

"Her employment will be ended if she is anything but."

My eyes must have widened by about a mile.

"What? But she's worked for you for ages!"

"It does not matter. We do not tolerate uncivil employees, no matter how faithful they have been to us."

"But... Do I count? I mean, I'm an assistant to an assistant, and I've only been here like, a month."

"That is not the point, Miss DiLaurentis. We cannot have anyone stirring up trouble in our castle. It is irritating."

He smiled slightly.

"Besides. As I have said before; you are preferred."

"I _still_ don't get that." I huffed, but I guess I was a little pleased. I may not be better than Gianna at her job, but I was liked by the Vampires more. That had to count for something.

"You do not need to." He breathed, before nodding at me in farewell and disappearing from sight. I stood still for a little bit, contemplating, before heading off in what I thought was the direction for the reception. I wasn't so hungry any more, as just thinking about my Aunt made me lose my appitite. Bertha called after me in annoyance, but I ignored her. Darn lady gave me the evil sign!

For the first time I_ actually_ wanted to get lost, to delay seeing my sort-of-aunt by just a little longer. Despite what Marcus had said, I was pretty much expecting her to chase me around the room, stabbing me with her dangerously high stilettos.

_In truth, she was much worse._

"Gianna." I greeted her timidly, as I stepped into the reception twenty minutes later. She looked up from behind the computer, and I noticed that her eyes were ringed with red.

"Good afternoon, Miss DiLaurentis." She greeted me primly, as if I were a stranger. I furrowed my forehead in surprise.

"Aunt Gianna?"

"How can I help you?" She continued, in the same tone of voice. She was being...polite, strangely, and I didn't like it.

"Why are you being so...weird?"

She paused briefly, before tucking her hair behind her ears and pulling some papers out of a draw.

"I don't know what you mean."

I stood still, unsure of what to do. She wasn't being nice, exactly, but she wasn't being nasty either, which was what I had expected. What was going on?

"Auntie-" She cut me off.

"I am not your Auntie." She said quietly, and I stared at her in shock. She wasn't, I knew, but that was how I had always referred to her.

"Well, I know but..." I trailed off, biting my bottom lip. Gianna was disowning me, I guessed. Well sort of. She was disowning me mentally. Even though we had never been close, it still hurt.

"I'm sorry, Gianna, that you got in trouble. I didn't want you to but I did want you to stop being so...mean to me." I flinched at how pathetic that sounded. "It hurt because I didn't know what I had done. I mean, I do now but-"

"Do you?" She cut in, eyeing me coldly.

"Yes."

She motioned her hands for me to continue.

"Marcus said that you were...jealous of me." I mumbled and she pursed her lips tightly. "And that you thought I would replace you, but I won't. I promise. I just need some work experience, and then I'm out of here."

To my immense surprise, she threw back her head and laughed. It was a cruel and almost mocking laugh, the kind that the evil guy has in films.

"You are so naive, Avery." She sneered, addressing me directly for the first time.

"What?"

"Why do you think I am so desperate to be the best human worker in the castle?" She asked, and I shook my head. To be honest, I hadn't known that she was.

"I don't know."

"Think, Avery."

"Pride...?" I guessed, and she shook her head in cold amusement.

"No Avery. The reason I am so...jealous...as you put it, of you, and the reason I work so hard, is to keep my place at the top of the_ list_."

"The list?" I hadn't been told anything about a list before.

"The list of who gets to live." She whispered, and I felt a cold chill run down my spine. Who gets to live? What?

"I don't...understand"

"Of course you don't. You weren't told." She snapped, before continuing. "Avery, the existence of Vampires has to be kept a secret, you know that don't you?"

I nodded. That was pretty obvious.

"Well, the Volturi have this policy, that any human that knows of the existence of such creatures must be exterminated." She looked at me expectantly, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, I thought that would be the case."

"Avery... that means _every _human." She motioned to herself, and then to me.

And it hit me. Hard. Like a truck carrying an obese elephant. I was human, along with Gianna, and a load of other workers in the castle. When we were no longer useful, we weren't just fired. Oh no. We were killed.

"Oh my God." I whispered in horror, beginning to tremble from head to toe.

"Indeed." She breathed, grinning slightly manically. "This is no work experience for you Avery. This is the only job you will ever have. I can't believe you didn't work it out before!"

"No." I gasped, shaking my head. This could _not_ be happening.

"_Yes._" She hissed, and I stared at her desperately.

"Why are you so...unfazed?" I burst out, and she turned a little smug. "You're human to! They'll kill you as well!"

"But that is where the list comes in." She explained, her voice still no louder than a whisper. "One person, every ten years, is allowed to live. Or rather, they are allowed to _become_ a Vampire, and one of the guard. I am at the top of that list, and that is a position I intend to keep."

"But...but..." I stammered, my vocal chords slowly giving out under the fear of my situation. I was going to die. To _die._

"The list is based upon the quality of our work. A category in which I tower above you all." She kept going, seemingly enjoying my despair. "You may befriend as many of our Masters as you like, but you will not succeed me because you are, frankly, crap at what you do. That's why you were so perfect for me to hire."

"What?" I whispered, my knees almost buckling underneath me.

"I was told I had to employ a family member for reasons unknown." She stated matter-of-factly. "You were perfect in so many ways. One," She began ticking off on her fingers. "There is no danger of you being better at this job than me. Two, you are young and naive, and your death can easily be blamed on those two facts. And three," She smirked. "You mean absolutely nothing to me."

I choked and my legs finally fell from underneath me, causing me to collapse onto the carpet. Gianna was right. I _was_ perfect for this job. I was the ideal sacrifice. I was going to die.

I pulled myself to my feet and staggered into the storage cupboard, my eyes blurring with tears. I fell back against the wall and began to sob in a mixture of fear and helplessness. What was I going to do? There was no way I could escape from here, not with Vampires surrounding the castle twenty-four-seven, but I couldn't _stay_ either. I didn't want to die, not at all. _I was going to die. _

On TV and in books, you hear stories of people who look death bravely in the face, and who declare themselves unafraid and willing to meet their fates. Well they're talking absolute bullshit. The feeling of knowing that your time is almost up is a crippling, terrifying and paralysing sensation. It is alike no other. Your mind plays through every possible option to avoid it; from escape, to the more extreme, like murder. _I was going to die._

My mind went through a similar process; I imagined jumping from the roof and running, to burning Volterra to the ground. I was desperate to live, heck, who wouldn't be? I used up all of the moisture in my body through tears, resorting to hacking dry sobs that shook my entire frame. My face became a hot and sticky mess, and my hair even wilder than normally due to my grabbing it in frustration. _I was going to die. _

What could I do? Short answer; nothing. _I was going to die. _

That single sentence played through my mind endlessly, like a broken record player. _I was going to die. _

_I was going to die. _

_I was going to die. _

_I was going to die. _

_I was going to die. _

_I was going to die. _

_I was going to die. _

_I was going to die. _

_I was going to die. _

_I was going to die. _

_I was going to-_

Wait. _Wait. _

I sat up a little straighter, my sobs ending suddenly. Hope slowly burned in my gut as I realised that I might have one option. Only one, and it was unlikely, but still possible. I knew someone that might save me, if they wished. Someone who would have to power and authority to cancel my execution, and I knew exactly where to find them.

I jumped to my feet and burst out of the cupboard, before sprinting down the hallway leading to my destination. Hope gave me adrenaline, and I ran faster than I ever had before, not even tripping. My pulse hammered in my ears and my breaths came quickly, only partially due to exertion. I kept on going through the winding corridors of the castle, not even getting lost for the first time ever.

I stopped suddenly when I saw the door of my destination ahead of me and, rossing my fingers, toes, and even arms, I took a shaky step forward towards what I guessed I could call my fate.

Towards the 'Didyme Room'.

Towards Marcus.

* * *

**Wow she was a bit slow in this chapter wasn't she? How do you think this is going to pan out? Is Avery going to escape somehow with Marcus's help, or be turned by him? Let me know what you think.**

**I would also, a bit cheekily, like to advertise my newest story in this AN. I am not entirely sure if this is allowed but oh well. :)**

**It's called War Nurse and it is the background to Chelsea as a human. It explains how I think she met Afton, became a Vampire, and then joined the Volturi. It is told through her diary entries and begins with her as a VAD War Nurse to soldiers in World War Two. Please give it a go! You can find it under Aro or Chelsea, or on the link in my NEWLY UPDATED (!!!!!!!!!!!) profile page. **

**So, two tasks for you!**

**1) REVIEW! Even if you have reviewed before.**

**2) Check out War Nurse! I am pretty pleased with it so I would LOVE feedback.**

**If you don't do these things I will send the Volturi after you. **_**WITH THE WIVES!!**_

**xxx RVL!**


	10. Ressurect

I took a deep breath, and muttered a prayer, before reaching out for the doorknob to the 'Didyme Room.' Before I could grasp it, however, the door swung open, revealing master Marcus looking more than slightly annoyed at being disturbed.

"Miss DiLaurentis, may you tell me why you were praying outside of my room?" His eyes lingered on my face for a few seconds too long, taking in my blotchy cheeks and wild hair, and his expression softened a little.

"I need to ask you something." I sniffed, rubbing a wet eye with the back of my hand. He stepped back and held the door open, his face devoid of emotion. I wondered if he had guessed the reason for my visit. I sat down against the wall and brought my knees up to my chin, wrapping my arms around them. Neither of us spoke for a while, the only sounds being the small hiccups escaping my lips.

"What has she done?" Marcus asked finally, and I felt my eyes tear up slightly.

"By 'she', I'm guessing you mean Gianna." I muttered, before sniffing. "She didn't _do_ anything of such. Just told me something that I wish I had known before."

He looked confused, so I decided to say it straight.

"I'm going to die." I felt my stomach clench in fear at the thought, but immediately fought it. I had a chance. A slim one, but a chance never-the-less.

"Ah." He sighed, gliding over. "She told you of our policy."

"Yeah. She did." Hiccup. "She told me some...other stuff as well, but it's not important." Not to him anyway. To me, hearing that my own blood relative had hired me _knowing_ that I was going to die, and not even _caring_, hurt more than anything.

"Why are you here?" He asked, and I took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I don't want to die." I blurted quickly. "I'm not ready. Well that's stupid because I'll _never_ be ready but, whatever! I'm rambling. I'm here because..." I trailed off, afraid to voice the next bit. "I'm here because... I wanted to ask you if you could..._not_ make me die."

He inhaled sharply before gliding towards one of the large windows and staring out of it at the Tuscan landscape. For a few minutes, he did not speak, and I waited with bated breath. _Please._ I prayed silently. _Please, please pl-_

"No." He said suddenly, and I froze.

"No, what?"

"No I will not help you."

I gasped as the last remaining hope inside my body vanished, and a wave of despair crashed over me.

"Please." I begged. "I'll do anything-"

"No."

"But..." my lower lip trembled and I hunched over, my head cradled in my arms. I was going to die. There was no longer any chance, not even a tiny one, of survival. The thought punched all of the air from my lungs, leaving me gasping. Fresh tears spilled over, and I was surprised I had any moisture left.

"I am sorry." He said quietly, sounding almost regretful. I jumped on this.

"Then why don't you help!?" I wailed accusingly.

"Because I cannot."

"What?" Of course he could. He was a leader of the Volturi as much as Aro and Caius was...wasn't he? I told him this.

"The method of picking a human to be changed does not work in the way you think it does. We do not just idly choose, there are many things to consider-"

"I know, I know." I interrupted quietly. "The list."

"List?" He asked curiously, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Gianna told me how you pick the person that works the works the best. They're at the top of a list of some sort."

"That is not quite true." He began. "There are more things we take into account, for example, the attitude of the person. We do not want rebellious or difficult Vampires in the guard."

"Well I'm out then." I snorted unhappily.

"Also," he continued as if I hadn't interrupted. "We look for potential talents."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, curious.

"If we see a talent that could be helpful to us, that influences our decision."

"Humans can have talents?"

"Not usually, no, but we look for traits that could possibly turn into something more after the change. For example, if as a human you had a sensitivity to the thoughts of others around you, you may become mind reader."

"Well I'm still out. I have zero talent."

"That is not true." Marcus said softly, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? What on earth have_ I_ got that could become a talent?"

"Perhaps you will have the ability to bring others back from the dead." He said jokingly half serious. I looked at him as if he had just announced a six foot furby was eating the building.

"Why the hell would I be able to do that!?"

"Because that is what you have done for me."

What? I had brought him back from the dead. How the... but he was alive... noticing my confusion, he smiled bitterly and explained his meaning.

"I was dead emotionally Avery." He said softly, his eyes turning sad, mirroring his pain. "Until I begun to speak with you. Did you know that I have, quite possibly, spoken more within the past month then for the past one thousand years?"

Thinking about it, I could remember Felix saying something along the lines of that after leaving the throne room on my second day. He had said that it was unusual for Marcus to speak so much, but I hadn't known that was because of me...

"How does that work?" I asked, and he shrugged his ancient shoulders.

"I can only believe that it is because you listen to me." He explained, and I shook my head slowly.

"I don't get it."

"Perhaps all I have needed to pull me out of my zombie-like state is the ability to speak about how I feel. Perhaps it acts a form of release, and because no-body has heard my tales as of now, I have not had that feeling. Is that not similar to how the psychologists of humans work?"

"I suppose," I mulled over the thought, "but humans are different from Vampires emotionally, aren't they."

"Not entirely." He said solemnly. "We have human instincts, but they can be buried very deep inside of us. Love, for example, is perhaps the most human instinct of all..." he trailed off, looking wistfully at the picture of his deceased wife, while I got my head around are conversation. So I acted as Marcus's form of release, not the sexual kind of course, which was why me listening to his past had such an effect on him. And it wasn't because of me _personally; _it was because of what I did. Well that made a whole lot of sense out of a previously confusing situation.

"Well at least I did my job before dying." I said wryly, dragging a small smile from somewhere inside of me. Marcus sighed and looked at me a little sadly.

"It will be...unfortunate, if you do so." He muttered, and I raised an eyebrow sceptically. It couldn't be that bad, or he would save me. Reading me perfectly, he sighed once more.

"I cannot keep you alive merely because I enjoy your company." He explained and I nodded tiredly.

"Yeah, yeah I know. You said already."

"I have to do what is best for the coven, Miss DiLaurentis."

"Hmmm."

I leaned back and closed my eyes, exhausted all of a sudden. The day was only half way through, but it felt like midnight to me. I guess all of the crying and shit had drained me.

"Perhaps you should rest." Marcus offered, and I stifled a yawn.

"I can't. I have to work still." I explained regretfully, getting unsteadily to me feet.

"I have excused you." He stated, and I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks."

"Do not mention it."

I started towards the door, glancing back only once to wave.

"Avery?"

I turned expectantly. Marcus had never used my first name before, I realised.

"Yes Master?"

"Do not worry too much about the 'list' as you call it. You have a chance."

"Yeah, a teeny one." I snorted, and he shook his head adamantly, his black hair rippling with the movement.

"No. You have a higher chance than that, believe me." He promised, and I paused, frowning.

"Why?"

"That is not for me to say, but bear that thought in mind."

"Okay." I muttered thoughtfully, backing out of the door. I had a higher chance than teeny did I? I didn't know how much higher, exactly, but it made me feel a little bit better about my chances. Maybe that was the point, and my Master had lied to me? I dismissed that thought straight away. Negative thinking is not good for the soul. _Especially _the doomed one.

I somehow made it back to my chambers, despite being half dead on my feet, without getting lost, and threw myself on my bed fully clothed. I considered crying for a little more today, but then decided that I couldn't be arsed, and settled for sinking into a deep and hopefully fulfilling sleep...

* * *

**So I didn't like the last chapter AT ALL, and I'm very sorry about it's obvious crapness. A review I received made me realise that I hadn't once explained the phenomenon of Marcus actually talking, and so tried to add it in here. I hope it worked :S**

**So the story will (FINALLY) start moving on from this point I think, and we will hear more Marcus/Didyme fluff which is good because I love them :)**

**Review, or my threat from the last chapter still stands.... (the wives!!!)**


	11. Sulpicia

_The Vampire stands silently under the doorframe to the living quarters, observing with curious eyes the actions of the beautiful female before him. She is not aware of his presence as her senses are dulled, as she is a newborn, and not fully aware of how to use them. He watches as she inclines across the cushioned seat, twirling a strand of pale blonde hair around an elegant finger. Her blood red eyes seemed unfocused as she scans the ceiling, her breathing heavy._

"_Didyme." He says suddenly, and the female jumps a mile, before hurrying to her feet. "It is only I, Marcus." He continues, taking a step in her direction and his hands in front of him to show her he means no harm. Her wide eyes return to their normal shape, her lips spreading into a shy smile as if she is pleased to see him._

"_Marcus." She greets, and he feels waves of both happiness and pleasure wash over him simultaneously, as her gift finally takes effect. He closes his eyes and inhales subtly, testing her scent. It is floral and fresh, reminding him of spring mornings when the grass is still wet with dew from the night before, and the smoky scent of fog hangs lightly in the air._

"_Your scent is exquisite." He finds himself saying, and he immediately wishes he could take it back. To his surprise, Didyme smiles further, and looks as if she would be blushing were she still human. _

"_Why thank you Marcus. As is yours." Her voice is soft and gentle, like silk. _

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yes. You smell like..." She pauses briefly, contemplating. "Winter." _

"_Winter?"_

"_Yes. You smell crisp and fresh, somehow. With pine."_

"_And you smell like Spring."_

_She giggles, and Marcus finds himself laughing along with her, as it is infectious. He moves slightly closer, gauging her reaction, but she seems fine with his approach. _

"_Marcus." She asks suddenly, curiosity shining like a light in her eyes._

"_Yes?"_

"_What is your talent? Aro says that you have one, but would not tell me what it was."_

"_I can see... bonds."_

"_Bonds?"_

"_Relationships." He explains, smiling at her confusion. "I can see how people feel towards one another, whether it be hatred, indifference or...love." She nods, her hair waving with the movement. Marcus wants to lean forward and stroke it, but he dares not to, Aro's warning all too clear in his thoughts. "For example," he blunders on, trying to distract himself from his wants. "I can see the bond between you and your brother. It is...strong. Very strong." And it is. It looks like a thick piece of rope stretched in the direction of Aro's hunting place, with mixtures of red, white and silver woven together. Red for companionability, white for sibling bond, and silver for love of the family kind. It glows brightly in the dimly lit room, the colours pulsing in time with a now non-existent heartbeat. It looks unbreakable to Marcus._

"_I do love my brother." She sings happily, an aura of happiness radiating from within. Marcus finds himself leaning forwards, his face only a metre from hers now. _

"_What does our bond look like?" She pipes up, embarrassed, but she does not move back. Marcus hesitates, before shaking his head._

"_I do not like to look."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because..." He frowns looking at his feet. "I am afraid of seeing something I do not wish to see."_

_Didyme looks hurt for a moment, before she composes herself._

"_No no." He hurries onwards. "I do not mean that I am afraid of what you feel for me. I mean that I am afraid that the bond I have for you is not mutual..." He trails off, his eyes turning sad._

"_And what is your bond for me?" She breathes quietly, her gaze intent as it locks onto his own. He does not want to answer, but he finds that he must. He cannot disobey those eyes..._

"_I like you Didyme." _

_She smiles still but her eyes look sad and disappointed, and Marcus feels the sting of rejection in his veins. _

"_I like you to Marcus." _

"_No Didyme. I mean that I __like__ you..." He explains further, his words rapid. "As in I want to be with you." He looks away quickly, afraid of her expression. He does not want to see the pity or withdrawal that is undoubtedly in her eyes. He jumps slightly when he feels soft fingers touch his upper arm, and he turns to find his face now centimetres from her own. _

"_I like you to Marcus." She repeats, sending floods of positive emotion through his body. He gasps and leans slightly closer, her scent and gift pulling him in. They remain frozen for a while, their breaths mingling in the space in front of them, mixing to form a smell more divine than any blood Marcus has ever consumed. Suddenly, she stands on her tip toes, and presses her lips firmly against his own._

_Marcus's stiffens in surprise, before waves upon waves of pleasure crash through him, starting at the point where their bodies touch, and ending at the very tips of his toes. It is a feeling unlike no other he has ever encountered, and he cannot help but wonder how it would feel to make love to this woman, if kissing her brings as much feeling as it does..._

_But he cannot think of that, he tells himself firmly, before bringing up a hand to rest upon her shoulder. It would scare her. Even so, he cannot deny the overwhelming desire to pull her even closer, entwine a hand through her soft hair and force her mouth apart with his tongue before plunging it in and battling with her own- _

_With a gasp she pulls back, breathing heavily, before nuzzling her head into his shoulder. He strokes her hair absent mindedly, wrapping an arm around her back, as he tries to re-gain the ability to think rationally. She pushes closer, and Marcus is forced to stifle a sigh as her soft breasts push against his chest, lighting passions within his body which he did not know he had. _

_He faintly recalls something Aro had said to him; something important, but Didyme's kiss has driven all else from his mind, leaving it a tingling and sensational mess. It is only now that he dares to view their bond, and a delighted smile pulls at the corners of his lips as it appears._

_It is wispy and translucent, as all more tentative and new emotions are, but it glows brightly and stretches not just from him, but from her also. Its colour is gold, which means only one thing;_

_Love. And not of the family sort._

* * *

"Avery? Avery!"

Gianna demanded impatiently, startling me from the light doze into which I had drifted. Well, whatever. Does she really expect me to be alert at eight in the morning? Come on.

"I'm typing them, I'm typing them!" I called, jerking my head from the top of my desk and subtly checking the side of my mouth for any drool. Finding none, I quickly turned my attention back to the 'huge-ass pile o' forms' I was supposed to be backing up on the computer, before I had drifted off.

"No, Avery! Forget about them! Aro has summoned you!" She sighed in exasperation, rolling her pretty green eyes. I noticed that the not-so-huge-ass pile o' forms _she_ had been given to back up had diminished almost completely. She nodded over the desk surface, towards the black leather couches against the back wall of the reception, and, for the first time, I noticed we were not alone.

"Felix." I greeted the burly vampire, jumping hastily to my feet. He winked back at me before zooming at vampire speed to the elevator doors, and pressing the button with the little luminous downwards arrow on it. I rushed round the side of the desk to join him, or rather I _tried _to. Turns out I had forgotten to remove the headphones connecting me to the computer from over my head.

"Fuck!" I squealed, as I was dragged backwards, my hands wiping pretty much everything from my desk surface, huge-ass pile o' papers included.

"Ow!" I groaned, finding myself sprawled over the wheely chair, my suit skirt pulled up around my waist. Gianna quickly pulled it back down into its usual style, before yanking me to my feet.

"For god's sake." She hissed, pulling the headphones from my ears. "You're going to be late, and Aro does _not_ tolerate lateness."

"Yeah, I hadn't noticed." I murmured under my breath, before heading over, successfully this time, to the waiting elevator. I stepped inside and checked my appearance in the mirrors lining the steel walls, ignoring the amused glances Felix was giving me.

"Nice underwear." He said quietly, and I glared at his reflection with narrowed eyes.

"Fuck you!"

"Language." He tutted, before winking again, irritating me even more.

"Do you have an eye twitch?" I retorted rudely, and the arrogant smirk was wiped from his face, instead replaced with a snarl.

"You should be careful, Avery. I could kill you in a second." His tone was low and menacing, as he attempted to threaten me into behaving myself. Instead, I merely snorted, and stuck out my tongue childishly.

"So what? It's gunna happen anyway. Why delay the inevitable?"

His angry expression moulded into one that I couldn't really read, as he regarded me silently and coolly.

"What?"

"Nothing." He replied, turning his attention to the closed elevator doors, staring at them intently as if they were the best thing since sliced bread. He remained silent for the rest of the trip, as he led me through the winding corridors of the Volturi domain. Soon enough, we reached the pitch black room that lead into the throne room, and I felt his hand on my back as he guided me through it without mishap.

"Ah Avery! You have arrived!" Aro called grandly the second I stepped through the great double doors. I stopped in my tracks, blinking rapidly, as my eyes adjusted to the blinding light from both the sun streaming in through the huge windows towards the top of the tower, and the beams of light bouncing off it's inhabitants.

Yeah, seriously. Turns out vampires sparkle in sunlight, not erupt into flames or anything cool like that. What the hell was Bram Stoker snorting when he missed that one?

"Hi." I replied simply. I had abandoned all titles of respect since I had found out I was going to die. Why the hell should I treat my murderers nicely?

"How are you feeling today, my dear?" The cheery vampire asked, as if he really cared.

"Fine." I shrugged, before glancing behind him at the other two leaders. Caius was...Caiusy, AKA looking pissed at the world despite having his wife hovering at his shoulder. Marcus was sat deathly still in his throne, his face a mask of apathy as he stared into nothingness. No doubt he was reliving his memories his late wife Didyme. Poor dude.

"Hi Marcus." I greeted him cheerfully, even waving a little – just to piss off Aro of course – and he raised his hollow red eyes to meet my own.

"Avery." He breathed in greeting, the tiny weeniest hint of a smile crossing his lips, as he inclined his head. "I trust you are well?"

"Yup." I replied, before turning back to face Aro who had a slightly strained expression on his ancient face.

"Dear, dear, let us not be distracted." He breathed, forcing a hard smile. "Are you not curious as to why I summoned you?"

"I figured it was just another check up thing."

"Actually, I have a task for you, my dear."

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders in an I-couldn't-care-less fashion. Creepy bastard probably wanted me to collect his dirty laundry or something.

"I wish for you to meet my wife."

I froze, wide eyed, and stared at him in surprise. He wanted me to meet his wife? _Why?_ I had met her once before anyway, the first day I had arrived, and we hadn't exactly gotten off to the best of starts... Obviously reading my expression, Aro hurriedly added;

"Do not worry, Miss DiLaurentis. Sulpicia has fed recently, and will be in complete control of her thirst."

I winced at the _fed_ reference, remembering all too well the moment when Heidi had lead the innocent little victims through the lobby the night before, under the false beliefs that they were on some kind of special tour. It had been the first time I had directly seen the prey, and it had made me _really_ realise the kind of fucked up set up I was involved in. It had taken Gianna at least ten minutes to help me recover.

"But _why_ do you want me to meet her, Aro?" I asked, deliberately addressing him with his first name. I noticed a few of his guards glare at me in warning, and Caius narrowed his already heavily lidded eyes in my direction.

"She is curious about you, Avery," Aro explained, cocking his head on one side and examining me like a Ming vase. "She wishes to meet you in person, after hearing Athenodora speak of you."

"Um, okay." I muttered, blinking furiously. "Knock yourself out, I guess."

"Pardon?" Aro inquired, his brow furrowing in confusion at the saying.

"Not literally." I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Its an expression."

"Ha. I see." He replied, forcing amusement into his tone, before turning to address some guard I had never met before.

"Hans. Take Avery to my wife, will you?"

"Yes Master." Hans replied, in a heavy German accent, bowing low enough to lick his own shoes clean if he wanted to. He flew to my side and held out his arms in front of him.

"May I?"

"May you what?" I asked, staring at his outstretched limbs in confusion, not entirely sure what he wanted me to do.

"It is quicker for us to run." He explained, before sweeping me off my feet and into his embrace, his cold and rock solid arms locking around me like a vice.

"Hey you didn't-" Was all I managed to choke out, before Hans set off running at a blinding pace. My eyes began to steam as the stale castle air blew into them, whipping my hair behind me in a whirlwind of messy brown curls. The various hallways and room blended together into a single grey blur as we raced past them, the sight making me feel more than a little nauseas. I squeezed my eyes closed and pressed my fingernails into my palms, praying that we would reach our destination soon.

"We have arrived." Hans declared, answering my prayers, coming to a halt so abrupt that I nearly vomited there and then.

"Oh god!" I moaned, as he put me back on my feet, my knees weak and unstable beneath me. I tried to take a step forwards, before they gave out completely, and I fell in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Are you going to be ill?" Hans asked bluntly, staring down at me as if I had grown a third arm. I ignored him, closing my eyes tightly, and putting my head in my hands.

"Do you need a bucket?" He piped up again, and I only just resisted the urge to flick him off. He was a vampire, I reminded myself. It had been a while since he had felt the way I did.

"You look green." He pointed out stupidly, and I ground my teeth in annoyance.

"Shut up." I snarled in response, and to my surprise, he did just that. Thank the lord. I waited for a few more minutes as my head slowly stopped spinning, and the puke retreated back down my throat and into my stomach. I sighed, pressing my head to the cool stone walls of the castle, before climbing shakily to my feet.

"I'm good to go." I declared, expecting to see a patiently waiting Hans, but to my surprise, I found myself alone. "What the fudge?" I exclaimed, looking from side to side. I was in some sort of long corridor, with a hugely ornate door at one side, darkness and shadows at the other. Where the heck was I supposed to go?

"Hellooo?" I called tentatively, taking a step towards the door. "Is anyone there...?"

"Child." A whispery and feminine voice sliced through the cold castle air like a blade from behind me, making me jump at least a metre out of my shoes.

"Holy shit!" I yelled reflexively, before slapping my hand over my mouth, blushing crimson. It probably wasn't a great idea to swear colourfully at a Volturi leader's wife. Especially Aro's. At least that's who I presumed she was, anyway. She was quite petite and slight, with golden blonde hair that waved to her shoulders. Her features were soft and most definitely beautiful, with wide eyes framed by delicate lashes, and a perfectly plump set of crimson lips. Her pale eyebrows were high above her eyelids, giving her a deceptively innocent look about her. Physically, she looked about twenty years old, but I could tell she was ancient by the chalkiness of her skin, and the milky film that stretched across her bloody pupils.

"Sorry." I mumbled sheepishly, shuffling my feet awkwardly. Sulpicia pursed her lips and tilted her head on one side, deliberating.

"Come." She said finally, motioning for me to follow her through the huge doors. I did just that.

"Holy..." I nearly swore for the second time, my eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. I had guessed that the First Wife, or whatever the hell she was, wouldn't be living in poverty, but I hadn't been expecting _this._

The room was...ginormous, for lack of a better word, not to mention bright and open. Two massive windows stretched from the roof to the floor on one entire wall, looking surprisingly modern for a vampire's lair. Like in Caius and Athenodora's room, the bed was almost the first thing I noticed, due to its sheer size. It looked about ten times bigger than the one _I _was currently sleeping in. I couldn't help but wince internally when I thought about why Sulpicia and Aro would need one so...extravagant, when they never slept.

"Your room is awesome." I pointed out, noticing the blonde goddess staring at me expectantly. A small smile played across her lips, making her look even more beautiful than before, If that was actually possible.

"It is mostly for show." She explained, before pointing towards the bed I had just been admiring. "That, for example, is never used."

Huh. Maybe the powerful pair didn't get it on much then...

"No, it would be a little too expensive to replace every few days," she blundered on. "after being destroyed, of course. We have cheaper ones for those uses."

"Um... yeah, of course." I murmured, staring at my feet as to hide the steady blush creeping up my neck. I really didn't need to know about Sulpicia's seemingly _very _active sex life.

"I have embarrassed you." She stated, and I looked up to catch her eyes resting on my face, an amused twinkle hidden in them. "That is something I do not quite understand about humans in this time. You are far more open about intercourse in your private lives, but it is still considered a taboo to discuss."

"Depends how you were brought up." I argued. "My family, for instance, told me that if I lost my, you know-_virginity_, before I was married, then they would disown me."

"Is that so?" She seemed surprised, running her eyes over my form once more. "I received a different impression, after hearing from my husband how you throw yourself at poor Marcus..."

"What the fuck!?" I gasped, forgetting how I wasn't swearing at the moment. _I _was throwing myself at _Marcus?_ That was the most retarded thing I had ever heard. Just imagining me wanting to be with him in the way Sulpicia was implying I was, was so... so... _ew! _That was the only word I could muster up.

"That is complete bullcrap." I declared angrily, crossing my arms over my chest. Seriously, what the hell was Aro thinking? _Ew! _"Marcus is a nice guy and all, but seriously not my type. Believe me."

Sulpicia laughed at my reaction, the sound reminding me of windchimes. "I did not suspect my husband to be correct. Marcus is far too sombre for any women to fall for him."

"Hey, that's harsh." I furrowed my brow in mild annoyance. "He's depressed from losing Didyme."

"Why yes of course. I did not mean to appear unfair. I do love Marcus so." Her gaze turned curious once more, and she began to circle around me, reminding me of how sharks circle their dinner. Wait... weren't sharks attracted to blood too? Gulp.

"So... if not Marcus, them whom?" She asked suddenly, her gaze intent on my own.

"What do you mean?"

"Who, in this castle, do you find yourself attracted to?"

"I...don't?" I answered, frowning. What a weird question to ask.

"Do not lie, child. Of course you do. We vampires are very appealing to the human populace. Who are you attracted to?" She sounded as if she demanded an answer, and I racked my brains for even the teeniest twinges of 'OMG I like him' towards any of the vampires. I found...nothing. Duh. Noticing my hesitation, Sulpicia's expression quickly turned cold and hard, as if she had come to some conclusion she didn't like.

"Is it my husband?" She hissed in suspicion, pushing her face up close to my, her exposed teeth glittering menacingly.

"What!? No!" I exclaimed, taking a step back. I couldn't exactly tell her this to her face, but the thought of being with Aro was even more _ew _than the thought of being with Marcus. "I swear to God." I added, crossing my heart with my hands. Sulpicia merely pursed her lips, looking both sulky and unconvinced.

"You may leave." She snapped finally, motioning towards the door with a slender finger, on which a massive diamond was perched.

"But... you were supposedly trying to get to know me?" I asked, confused. Our meeting hadn't exactly been very long... maybe five minutes.

"I know enough."

"Well, seeing as all we've talked about is sex, wanting to _have_ sex with Marcus, and also apparently your husband, I'm guessing your final evaluation isn't exactly a glowing one." I retorted acerbically scowling at my feet. If Sulpicia took badly towards me, which it appeared she _had_, well then the shit had officially hit the fan for my chances of survival.

"Hans?" She called casually, barely raising her voice above normal level. Of course the blonde vampire heard her, and was by her side in a second.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Take Miss DiLaurentis back, and send for my husband."

"Of course Mistress."

"Nice getting to know you." I murmured sarcastically, as I was pulled into Hans's hold. Sulpicia took the liberty of ignoring me in response, instead studying a painting on the wall adjacent to her. "Manners don't cost a thing you know." I piped up recklessly, and Sulpicia raised her eyebrows at the comment, her lips forming a hard line.

"You must either be brave, or foolish to speak to _me _in such a way." She hissed, her eyes glittering like rubies. She parted her lips and licked across her teeth, sending chills down my spine. I was reminded of our first encounter, when she had tried to kill me, and I was sure that was the point.

"I prefer to go with the first, although in truth it's probably the second." I admitted, keeping my tone light to hide the fearful tremor. I wasn't going to give Sulpicia the satisfaction of knowing she was freaking me out.

"Hmm." Was her only response as her lips closed once more? Her gaze shifted from mine to the bulking blonde vampire who was holding me.

"Take her away Hans. I am beginning to feel thirsty." She glanced at me slyly, her eyes a perfect and un-thirsty red. Stupid liar. I opened my mouth to retaliate but, both unfortunately and fortunately-depending on how you looked at it- Hans fled from the room before I could utter a word.

* * *

**So... Long time no updating! Sorry!! I was abroad on a Europe trip and didn't get the chance :( I hope you like this chapter though. **

**I think this one was a little boring, but it was a fill in chapter so nothing huge was going to happen. My ending was a little weak :( looks like I suck at cliff-hangers, I haven't ever done one! Sorry if I already mentioned that Vampires sparkled in this story, I forgot if I did not or not :)**

**BTW – those of you who read the huge AN at the beginning of this story... THE PLOT HAS CHANGED! Pay no notice to it :) Also, this story is going to be a trilogy – three different stories. This one is about three quarters through, and is the most boring XD**

**Now, you guys know what to do... REVIEW! I am not getting enough in my opinion, and I am also facing a dilemma in which I have to give up one of my stories :( sadness. Unfortunately, I am drawing up to important exams so some have to give. I am keeping the ones with the most reviews so IF YOU LIKE THIS ONE THEN MAKE SURE YOU COMMENT!!! Even if it is just 'good' or 'shit.' **

**Peace.**

**RVL**


	12. Happy

"Hello, hello baby you called, I can't hear a thing. I have got no service in the club you see, see."

I sang to myself as I lounged on the comfortable cotton sheets of my bed, my IPod headphones plugged firmly into my ears.

"Wha-wha-what did you say, Huh? You're breaking up on me. Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy."

Today was the first 'vacation day' I had received since starting work for the Volturi, and I knew that I should be spending it doing something pro-active – like, I dunno, going to a gym? Going on a walk? – But, to be honest, I really couldn't be arsed. Besides, everyone has those days where they just feel like bumming it right? – I reasoned to myself - So what if I had an exceptional amount more.

"K-kinda busy. K-Kinda busy. Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy."

I rolled of my mattress and onto my feet as the slow and steady background music to the track switched into something a bit more basey and club-like. Something I could actually dance to. Well, I say dance. What I really meant was something I could nod my head along to whilst badly imitating Lady Gaga's somewhat _challenging _moves, that can only really be performed by someone who works out frequently, and someone who can stick their butt out at almost retarded angles. Namely, not me. But who cared? I was on my own, for once, and no-one could see me, unless the Volturi had hidden cameras in every room – something I wouldn't put past them. But, Oh well. I'll give them something to laugh at.

"Just a second it's my favourite song their gunna play, and I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?"

No doubt my voice was several octaves off what I was aiming for, and resembled the most screechiest of violins, but I wasn't particularly bothered. It would, hopefully, scare of any Volturi vampires who wanted to disturb me.

"You shoulda made some plans with me you knew that I was free. And now you won't stop calling and I'm kinda busy. Stop callin' stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor! Stop callin' stop ca-"

At this point, and somewhat predictably if you ask me, I danced straight into what felt like marble, but was more likely to be a vampire. I couldn't see their face as my blinds were drawn right down to block any squints of light entering my room, but I could tell by their lack of... well, boobs, that they were either male or Jane. I ripped the SkullCandy headphones from my ears sharpish, and tossed my IPod onto my bed, feeling slightly chagrined despite myself.

"Who the fudge are you?" I asked the figure, my breath coming fast with exertion. I felt a light sheen of sweat cover the top layer of my skin, and my hair was wet at the back of my neck, feeling uncomfortably hot. Yes, I know. All because of dancing. Boy, I was unfit.

"Hans, Miss DiLaurentis." He replied, and I instantly remembered him from when he had taken me to see Sulpicia, a few days before.

"Oh yeah!" I cried, snapping my fingers. "You're the German one?"

"That is correct."

"The Nazi." I added impishly, just for the hell of it.

"Pardon?" He asked, and I could imagine his frown through the darkness. I loved messing with the vamps.

"You know, you're _German_, right?"

"That does not automatically make me a Nazi." He growled, irritation staining his tone. I shielded by eyes as a sudden burst of light came through the window as Hans lifted my blinds.

"So you weren't a Nazi, then." I concluded, a little disappointedly. It would have been nice to have something to make fun of him with.

"Well," he hesitated, and I instantly perked up my ears in attention. "I was, in fact, a member of the Nazi Party, but that is irrelevant now days."

"Oh my god! I'm meeting a real Nazi!" I cried, jumping to my feet, studying him intently as he watched on with a wary expression across his features.

"Yes..."

"What you did to the Jews was disgusting!" I scolded him suddenly, crossing my arms in front of me like an angry Mom. I'd always wanted to meet a living Nazi, solely to let them know just how pissed off I was at them for their treatment of minorities. It was one of my 'One hundred things to do before I die.'

"Irrelevant." He repeated with a scowl, his dark blonde eyebrows knitting together in a V formation.

"Did you ever meet Hitler?" I continued on, ignoring his dark looks.

"No."

"Did you help burn those books on the 'night of crystal' or whatever it was?"

"Krystal Nacht."

"Yeah that one?"

"Yes, I did."

"Will you Heil for me?"

"No!" He snapped, aggravated, swatting at the air with his hands. "Miss DiLaurentis, as I have already mentioned, my past is irrelevant. What is important at the present moment, is that Master Marcus has summoned your presence."

"Ooh, really? Great!" I chirped, relieved. I had been worried that Aro was going to make me do some form of task for him or his wife on my vacation day, which would have ticked me off senseless. I was more than willing to do something for Marcus, however. "What does he want me for?"

"Storytelling, I believe." Hans replied airily, already holding out his arms to carry me as he ran. I stepped over and braced myself to jump into them, before he stepped back suddenly.

"What?" I asked, annoyed, failing to notice another figure who had moved to stand behind him. "Do I look like I have AIDS, or something?"

"Master." Hans muttered, ignoring me completely, before doing that abnormally low bowing thing he does. Maybe he picked it up from his Nazi days, I thought idly, mentally chuckling at the thought. It was then that I noticed the other vampire behind him, who he had been bowing to, and my eye's automatically widened when I registered who they were?"

"Marcus?" I gaped, confused. He had never visited my room before...?

"Miss DiLaurentis." He whispered back, his voice faint and feathery with misuse. "I trust you are available to speak with me for a while?"

"Sure." I shrugged, scanning my room with a beady eye. It was more messy than I would have liked it to be, and my belongings took up a bit too much space as they sprawled across every given service, but hey, Marcus hadn't exactly given me warning, had he?

"Master." Hans muttered once more, backing towards the door. Unable to resist the temptation; I clicked my heels together and straightened my back, plastering a serious expression on my face.

"Heil!" I yelled, extending my arm out straight at a forty – five degree angle, fingers pressed together. Hans merely scowled darkly in my direction before backing out of the room hurriedly, anxious not to displease his master. I turned to face Marcus expectantly, before smiling at the look he was giving me.

"What?"

"Was that entirely necessary, Miss DiLaurentis. Hans is rather sensitive about his past."

"It made me LOL." I offered, before shrugging my shoulders.

"It made you...what?" Marcus whispered, his forehead crumpling in confusion. I sniggered, before hiding it behind my hand. Marcus was such an old man.

"Never mind." I sighed exaggeratedly, before flopping back on my bed. "What can I do you for?" I winced as soon as the words left my mouth, remembering how Sulpicia told me that I was apparently lusting for Marcus. "I mean, do for you?"

"I wondered if perhaps you were interested in hearing more of my story, Miss DiLaurentis. I have been feeling a little..._restless_, and perhaps it would help."

"Okay." I smiled at him, sitting up straighter. "And FYI, you can call me Avery. Miss DiLaurentis makes me sound like an old widow."

_Shit! _I mentally cursed as Marcus's face turned blank, clapping my hand over my mouth. I had completely forgotten that Marcus himself was an old widow of sorts, or whatever a male widow was called. How Stupid!

"Marcus, I'm sorry-" I began, but he held up his hand to stop me before I could finish.

"Would you like to hear my tale, Miss DiLaurentis?" He repeated, his tone now devoid of emotion

"Yes please." I said in a small voice, my gaze locked on my hands which were clasped tightly on my lap, feeling like a complete fool.

"Very well." Marcus cleared his throat – for effect I guessed, as Vampires didn't have excess mucus or anything – and he began t talk...

***

_Marcus and Didyme spent the rest of the day simply talking, and enquiring about one another's personal lives, interests, and any other queries one of the pair came up with. You see it was rather indecent, in those days, to consort with another without knowing a thing about them, and Marcus hated to think of himself in such a way. As he and Didyme conversed, Marcus could see their bond growing stronger and stronger – still not reaching it's maximum potential, but growing never-the-less. _

_To his disdain, Marcus found himself slightly distracted from the sweet voice of his love, as he had now recalled what it was Aro had said to him, shortly before leaving to hunt .Marcus was worried, to say the least, as he knew what Aro was capable of, and had witnessed the somewhat brutal and unforgiving side of him first hand. He could only pray that Aro would take mercy on Marcus, as Aro himself knew how it was to fall in love with another._

"_Marcus?" Didyme asked suddenly, a playful light shining in her eyes as she regarded him._

"_Yes, Didyme?"_

"_You were not listening to me. Do I bore you?"_

"_No, gracious no!" Marcus, exclaimed, touching her knee softly with his fingertips. "I am just a little...distracted, dear."_

"_Why?"_

"_I am worrying." He signed, running a hand through his long dark hair. Didyme frowned in concern, placing her hand over his._

"_Please do not." She whispered, and Marcus felt his heart melt at her expression. Surely Aro would be able to recognize that DIdyme seemed happy with him, and would do nothing. One always wanted what was best for those that they loved, did they not?_

"_I apologize, Didyme," He breathed, closing his eyes briefly. "I am just... concerned about your brother's reaction to us, love."_

"_Pardon? Why?" Didyme pulled back in surprise, a small smile playing at her rosebud lips. "What a thing to worry about! Aro will be delighted, I am sure!"_

"_Perhaps." Marcus muttered, unhappily looking at their entwined fingers. As if on cue, Marcus heard the sound of several figures approaching the hut, with a speed only a vampire could match. Although he was almost certain it would be the remainder's of his family returning from the hunt, he slid into a protective crouch in front of Didyme, not wishing to take any chances._

"_Stay behind me." He instructed her in a low whisper, and her eyes widened in fear._

"_Marcus...?" She breathed, beginning to tremble, and he squeezed her arm comfortingly._

"_Do not worry, dear one. It is most likely Aro and the others returning from their feeding, but I wish to be sure."_

_As if on cue, the door to the entrance of the hut clicked open and Aro stepped through, his long mahogany hair windswept and unruly as it fanned out behind him. _

"_Aro!" Didyme, called, skipping out from behind Marcus, her frightened mood instantly diminished. She started for an embrace, but stopped suddenly and pulled back, remembering his ability. She looked back at Marcus inquisitively, as if asking what to do. He glanced nervously at Aro, who regarding the pair with an unfathomable expression on his face._

"_Didyme?" He asked innocently, holding out his palm for her to take. She looked back at Marcus one more time, offering what was supposed to be a comforting smile, before touching her hand to the one of her brother. Marcus tensed, waiting for a reaction, as Aro read each and every one of her thoughts. The leader's face remained passive, but Marcus thought he detected a spark of discomfort in his glowing ruby pupils, growing as the seconds crawled by._

"_Well?" Didyme piped up, her tone slightly uneasy at her brother's lack of reaction. "Aren't you happy for me, Aro?"_

_Aro inhaled deeply through his nose, pulling himself up to his full height, regarding his sister's expression thoughtfully._

"_Yes." He answered after a few beats, and Didyme clapped her hands in glee._

"_Oh, thank you brother! You do not know to what extent this pleases me!" She threw herself into his arms and he hugged her back warmly, before his gaze fixed piercingly on the still frozen Marcus._

"_It would appear that my warning was a waste of my breath, brother." He breathed solemnly, and Didyme looked up at him in surprise. Marcus merely ceased breathing._

"_What warning, brother?"_

"_I informed Marcus that if he made you love him, I would kill him." Aro answered truthfully, a smile on his lips which did not reach his eyes. Didyme gave a squeak and clapped a hand to her mouth, flitting to Marcus's side._

"_Please, brother, do not! I beg of you!"_

"_Ah, Didyme." Aro laughed suddenly, shaking his head fondly. "Of course I will not harm Marcus. I was merely protective towards you, dear sister. Of course I see in your thoughts that you are happy-" _

_Didyme didn't let him finish_

"_Very much so!"_

"_I can see that." Aro smiled, and Didyme returned it winningly, before rushing into his embrace once more. Over her shoulder, Aro's piercing gaze fixed again on Marcus's awkward form, his freshly red eyes glinting in the light of the day pouring in through the windows. Despite his smiles and his ready blessings, Marcus could see the twitching muscles in Aro's jaw, as he fought to keep his composure. He could read the heavy lidded warnings hidden in his brother's eyes as he felt them prick into his soul. No, Marcus thought. Aro was not happy. _

_.He was not happy at all. _

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, but I have my IGCSE's in like, a month, and so am very busy with revision. It won't really be until after them that I get another chapter churned out, but I promise you guys that I'm not ditching this story – I already have plans for the sequels :)**

**Did you like this chapter? Please let me know – I am aiming to get 50 reviews on this story so HELP ME REACH IT! Otherwise I will get the impression that it is not that popular and scrap the sequels... Sad face.**

**Also, I am a beta reader now – I can actually write better than I do in this story, I just keep it simple to match with Avery's personality – so if any of ya'll want me to beta you just drop me an email.**

**Finally, check out my new story The Strangers! I think it's pretty awesome and hopefully you guys would too if you checked it out! It's all about this disease all over 16's get, that makes you almost rabid I suppose. The population is dying out because all of the children are getting hunted by the sick adults – for food – and so the vampires step in to sort stuff out. Involves the Cullens and the Volturi. Give it a go!**

**And yes – my profile picture is Avery :)**

**RVL! **


	13. Patience

"Why wouldn't Aro be happy for you and… Didyme." I asked tentatively, breaking the heavy silence that had followed after Marcus's tale. I was still sat on my bed, hands crossed tightly, but somewhere along the line I had subconsciously leaned towards the ancient vampire, and I pulled back discretely.

"I suppose I have never truly known." Marcus admitted, his eyes hollow and his face drawn. "Aro can be very possessive, I have seen, so perhaps he did not like the idea of his darling sister belonging to another."

"Maybe he was worried she would spend more time with you instead of him?" I offered quietly, thinking of all the times I had read through the problems sections in Magazines. Jealously always seemed to be an issue, and the emotional workings of a vampire couldn't be too different to the one of a human, could it?

"Perhaps." Marcus whispered, before lapsing back into a mournful silence, his eyes fluttering closed. I stared at his frozen state in discomfort, unsure as to whether I should say something, give him his privacy, or do nothing at all. I opted for the second option, and was slowly pulling myself from the mattress – trying to make sure it didn't creak – when his icy hand flashed onto my arm.

"Do not leave, please." He begged, his faded eyes wide open once more. "It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable."

"No, I just wanted to give you some privacy… or something." I explained, running a hand through my tangled brown hair. I winced as my fingers snarled against a knot.

"Sometimes, I need to give myself a moment to compose myself." He continued on, as if he had not heard me. "I cannot allow myself to succumb to my emotions. I am a Volturi brother. It would be improper."

"Doesn't mean you can't be sad." I pointed out frankly, and he shrugged his heavy shoulders.

"I cannot show how I feel in public. 'It would show weakness.'" The light sneer masking his second sentence gave me the impression that he was quoting somebody. Aro maybe? Aro probably.

"Everybody Hurts." I said quietly, and a sad smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

"Tell that to some."

"I will if you want." I joked gently, trying to lighten the sombre atmosphere hanging thicker than humidity in the Amazon. "I'll go and tell Aro to cut you some slack and grow a heart."

"How do you know it is Aro I was implying?"

"Just a feeling."

"I will have to refuse your offer, Miss DiLaurentis. You are hardly his favourite as it is."

"Yeah I've noticed." I drawled, narrowing my eyes at nothing in particular leaning back further across my now-crimson covered bed sheets. "Besides, if I get him to kill me before my time I wont get to hear the rest of what you've got to say."

Marcus let out a long-drawn sigh, his shoulders sagging, the joking mood instantly sucked from his form. He pressed a pale hand to his face.

"You have heard the full of it." He whispered, glancing at the ornate wallpaper. "There is not much more to say."

"What?" I demanded indignantly. "There's tonnes more to tell! You can't just start a story and then not finish it! That's like, I don't know, watching the beginning of a really great movie and having the power go out just before the end!"

"Miss DiLaurentis-" He interrupted, frowning, but I didn't let him finish.

"Or like reading a Sherlock Holmes and finding the last chapter ripped out!" Out of the corner of my eye I thought I noticed his expression darkening. Huh?

"Avery."

"Or like sampling a great ice cream and then having-"

"_Avery_!"

I jumped, and could hardly contain a yelp at Marcus's roar. I spun to face him but froze in my tracks, stunned into silence by his expression. It was one of fury and indignation, his bloody eyes blazing and muscles taut. What the hell?

"I do _not _appreciate you comparing my life like some sort of film or book for you to enjoy!" He spat into my face, and I flinched back, icy tremors running down my spine. He gripped my upper arm suddenly, and I cried out as his fingers dug into my skin, prodding like uncomfortable rods into flesh. "What happened to my Didyme was _not _entertaining or exciting in any way, do you hear me?"

"I-I-" My tongue felt numb in my mouth, paralyzed by some force – the effect of being near to an angry vampire? Or maybe it was just fear. Marcus's anger seemingly sizzled through the air, scorching all. It had come from literally nowhere!

"It was tragic! Horrific! Unjust! And it tore me apart – nay! Tears me apart, to this day! I try to vent my feelings by talking to you, Miss DiLaurentis, and it helps. And I even grow to like you – think that you care. But your desperation for me to continue? Well! That makes me think that you lap up my tales like you would a fairytale or bedtime story!"

"No!" I managed to burst out, my eyes burning – half from the growing pain in my upper arm, and half from what Marcus was saying. "I s-swear to God, Marcus, I don't find it a-amusing at all! Or entertaining I promise you, please!"

He didn't look convinced.

"Marcus, what the hell?" I tried, attempting to pull away. "Why would you even think that I m-meant that? Let go! Let go, you're HURTING ME!"

He didn't let go completely, but his grip slackened slightly. I felt the beginnings of blood loss in my lower arm.

"Marcus, I don't get where the hell this is coming from! We were just talking and now you're mad but I-I – Damn it, you're getting pissed over nothing!"

"Oh?"

"Marcus." I tried again, more gently. "Why would I treat something like this as, I don't know, a movie or a novel. I do actually understand the difference between fiction and real life. I just wanted to know what happened after you and Didyme got together – like marriage, I don't know… her death… I guess." I trailed off slowly, frowning. "Not because I'm interested by it or entertained, but because I kind of feel like I know her now, y'know?"

"I do not see how. I have said very little about her personally." He growled sceptically.

"I know! I just, I don't know. I just want to understand, okay? Not because I'm fascinated, I swear to you. That would be sick, I know that!"

Marcus pursed his lips, the anger in his eyes almost diminishing. He pulled his hand away and I gasped and blood rushed back through the veins in my arm, before boggling and the already purple prints on my skin.

"What the hell?" I whispered quietly, biting my bottom lip. "Where did that come from Marcus, I don't understand. Why did you have to attack me?"

"I did not 'attack' you, Miss DiLaurentis." He muttered, his eyelids flickering, but I noticed his gaze was on the marks he had left also.

"But, I… never mind." I murmured, not wanting to provoke his temper once more. I had never put him down as the kind of guy to fly of the handle the way he did. Maybe it was a vampire thing. For a tense moment, neither of us said a word. I willed for Marcus to leave so I could have a moment to recover, but he seemed dandy where he was.

"I am sorry." He said quietly – surprisingly - laying his hand gently over my bruises. I flinched and refused to meet his eyes. "You have to realise, Avery," he began again, a tremor in his tone. "You have to realise that Didyme is a very sensitive subject to me. My emotions are at their most vulnerable when I think of her. Please understand."

"I do." I sighed, suddenly feeling very weary. "And I'm sorry too. I should be more careful, I think."

"You're only human, Miss DiLaurentis. Sometimes I find myself forgetting this."

"Huh." I snorted, and rolled my eyes. Forget I was human? How did he manage that?

"Truly," Marcus began again, his tone calm and gentle. "You seem far too mature, for a human."

"Uh, yeah!" I giggled, relaxing slightly. "You're saying this to the person who was dancing around their room to their IPod!"

"True," Marcus smiled, and I breathed out a small sigh of relief at the sight. "Although, perhaps you should give yourself more credit, Avery. You seem to put yourself down often."

"I'm always put down at home, so I guess that's where I get it from." I half-joked, but Marcus turned to look at me very seriously.

"I will have to hear your story, one day."

"It's really not that interesting," I blushed, biting my lip. I felt… flattered.

"It doesn't have to be."

His red gaze caught my own, and held it the iris's swimming with emotion. Another tingle ran up my spine, but this time it felt…pleasant? I didn't know. I blushed further and awkwardly, and looked down at my hands.

"Does it hurt?" Marcus asked suddenly, brushing his fingers over my newly acquired bruises. His touch was feather light and careful, like feathers.

"Not really." I lied, but I couldn't help but wince when he applied a bit more pressure.

"Yes it does." Marcus retaliated quietly, he expression turning to one of shame. "I am sorry, Avery. I did not want to hurt you, but I am… strong."

"It's OK, seriously." I pressed, not wanting him to feel bad or anything. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

"We can both be." He smiled, before pulling me quickly into a hug. I rested my cheek on his shoulder, and wrapped my own arms around his back, suddenly glad for the simplicity of the friendly embrace. I inhaled deeply, and caught his scent. Didyme had been right. Marcus _did _smell like winter. However that worked. It was… nice. Natural.

"Thanks." I muttered gratefully, when finally he pulled away. I felt a tiny twinge of disappointment, but squashed it instantly.

"What for?" He tilted his head on one side, dark hair swinging.

"I've kind of felt like I needed to be hugged for a while now." I explained sheepishly, and he gave a small laugh.

"Anytime, Miss DiLaurentis."

He pulled himself slowly from where he had ended up sitting on my bed, and straightened his cloak, before motioning towards the door.

"I am needed by Aro, about his time, I am afraid." He said apologetically, and I nodded my head to show I understood.

"Duty calls." I grinned.

"Yes…" he hesitated, halfway out of the ornate, mahogany door. "Miss DiLaurentis. I will tell you the rest of my story, in time, I promise you."

"Thanks." I smiled, surprised. I wouldn't have thought he had wanted to. Not anymore.

"Just have a little patience, if you will. It is hard for me."

"I understand."

"I know…I know you do, my dear."

His tone was caressing and fond, devoid of the usual underlining misery that I recognised daily. He touched my forehead lightly with his fingers, before saying something in a language I couldn't possibly understand if I tried. I opened my mouth to ask for a translation, but he pressed a finger to his voluptuous lips, giving me a single wink.

And then he was gone, like a whisper in the wind, leaving only a slight scent of winter and an unexplainable smile playing across my lips.

* * *

**I know, I know, I've been ages! But I've been smack bang in the middle of really important exams.**

**I know this section story seems to be moving at an excruciatingly slow pace but I'm nearly there, I promise you! Then it can really get exciting!**

**Remember to review! They will help me get over my recent operation faster! pretty please! It hurts :(**

**RVL!**


	14. Personal Confession

The next two weeks passed in an uneventful but stressful blur - All I seemed to be able to do was work, eat, and sleep. Gianna was a perfect bitch, as per usual, but she seemed to have toned down her attitude for the sake of her job, and Marcus always appeared too busy to visit. To start with, it crossed my mind that he may be ignoring me for a while, after out conversation earlier on, but he squashed that theory firmly when I called him out during a quick meeting in a corridor.

"Do not be ridiculous, my dear. It is a very busy time, that it all."

Even in my after hours, I couldn't amuse myself – choosing to spend my time blobbing in my room with my headphones in. I mourned the lack of a laptop more than once, cursing Aro Volutri and his insistence that I would use it to wreak havoc upon him and the vampire world. As if! Didn't he realise that the looming threat of death hanging over my head was more than enough to keep me quiet? Obviously not. I frequently considered checking up on my family back Riley but considering that they hadn't even bothered to drop me a call or even a text in over a month I decided against it.

Actually, my family's lack of communication really began to get to me, to the point that I would obsess over it when trying to sleep at night. I still had my phone with me, (Aro had at least let me keep _that_, for some reason) and Volterra actually had pretty good reception, to my surprise, so it wasn't as if they couldn't get hold of me. My mom had always made sure I had a roaming service, so I could always contact her in one of my random trips away from home, meaning I could receive messages and calls perfectly fine. So what was keeping them? Did my really care little enough about me to not even drop a line every once in a while. I was in _Italy_ for God's sake, and they were all the way back in the US! Anything could have happened to me!

My only consolation was that they must have been in some form of contact with Aunt Gianna at least. No parents are too uncaring. They clearly believed that calling me _personally _was worth the effort. Thanks guys, I heart you too.

Working as Gianna's assistant seemed to get all the more challenging as the days went by. It was less proper work and more;

"Fetch me a coffee, Avery!"

"Put these papers away, Avery!"

Or,

"Why are you so useless, the mouse pad goes _here._"

Whatever. I would do it all if it stopped Gianna making my life just that little more difficult. The weirdest was that I kept catching her giving me these really worried looks. Not like she was worried _for _me, but rather for someone else, _because _of me. And she'd taken to biting her nails – something I never imagined a glamour puss like her sinking to. Not with her expensive manicures – what kind of salary did she get? I had yet to receive mine, despite working here over a month. It wasn't as if I was going to waltz up to Aro and demand it from him or anything.

All in all, the pressure from work, Gianna, and my hurt from the lack of family contact made me miss Marcus's presence more than I thought possible. It was only when he wasn't available for conversation when I realised how much I actually enjoyed his conversation. I came to realise that he was quite possibly my only escape in this madhouse, and my only friend. (Well, _I _considered him mine, anyway.) Gianna hated me. Aro hated me. Cauis… didn't seem to hate me so much anymore, but was hardly my BFF. Athenodora still offered a smile whenever I saw her, but it wasn't as if we could strike up conversation. Sulpicia just pretended I didn't exist.

I hadn't talked so much to Jane recently either. She seemed to busy offering her arse to Aro whenever he asked for it. (Metaphorically, of course.) I never really saw anyone else - I guessed that there may be other human workers in the castle, but I never saw hide nor hair of them.

Marcus was the only person who I could really _talk _to, as well. He was good to vent with, and even when he said nothing in return, I knew he was listening by the sharpness of his eyes and the occasional motion of understanding. I couldn't believe how easy it was just to be beside him. It was like he was just an ordinary mortal, like me.

That was another obsession; my relationship with him. Marcus always made me feel… older. More mature. Like I meant something. I had never felt these things before, and it felt good. I was also becoming a lot more aware of his presence and his touch when he embraced me, and that worried me. I didn't want to fall for him, I couldn't. Because he was obviously enamoured with Didyme, even after her death. If I fell for him, it wasn't as if he would fall for me in return. He was still raw and bleeding for his loss, and there were always heavy loads of pain submerged in his eyes. Didyme was, and still is, his every reason for being.

But knowing this didn't stop the joy that I felt in his presence. It didn't stop the sharp jolts of _something _I would feel when he would meet my eyes across a room and offer me a small, passive smile. It didn't stop my creeping blush, and my desire to be near to him. It didn't stop my accelerating heart and my longing to run a hand through his thick, dark hair.

It didn't stop me worrying, almost constantly, if he had yet seen the changes in my bond to him. I knew that if he did, he would stay away from me for good – sickened, worried, embarrassed? It didn't know which.

I only knew that it would hurt me more than anything else.

* * *

**Two chapters in quick succession! Go me! Even if this one was focused only on Avery's personal feelings, and not her actions.**

**Gasp! It's all coming out now, Avery! You know that feeling you get just before you begin to love somebody, but you kind of know it's going to happen? Yeah, that's what she's got. **

**Aww, I think they'd make a good couple!**

**To bad it could never work.**

**Read and Review for more! I was disappointed by my lack of feedback last night. Boo hoo!**

**(Cookies for those who did review, though! I love you guys )**

**RVL**


	15. Problem

"God, I hate my face." I complained moodily, scowling at my reflection in the gold gilded mirror hanging above the counter in my en suite. I plucked my hairbrush from the creamy marble surface and ran it through my wild brown locks, cursing their inability to be tamed into a nice, straight and more normal looking sheen. I vaguely recalled from one of the few fashion lectures my younger sister Nicole had given me, that I needed straightners for that sort of thing, but naturally I hadn't been listening closely enough to know how the hell to use them.

Actually, come to think of it, I recalled calling her something along the lines of 'patronizing cow', completely convinced that she was only lecturing me to prove that she was the more worldly/clever/pretty sister.

No wonder my family didn't want contact.

I leaned towards the mirror and scouted for any blemishes in my skin – although I wasn't entirely sure what actually classified as one. Did spots count? Because I certainly had one of those about to break up. Shit! And if I could see it, that meant everybody else in the castle _definitely _could! - What with their freaky sonic vision or whatever. I frowned and took a step back, reviewing myself from a distance. I wasn't entirely sure why I had become so paranoid about how I looked all of a sudden, having never really cared before. I had a sneaky suspicion it had something to do with a certain ancient vampire, but I always pushed that thought away before I had time to dwell on it.

Maybe I could cover it up with make-up or something, I thought, pulling gingerly at the olive toned toiletry bag sitting next to me. It had belonged to my mom, back in Riley, and I had found it the other day when going through the bottom of my wardrobe. I must have accidently grabbed it – mistaking it for a pencil case, or something – in my hurry to catch my flight to Italy.

I unzipped it curiously, before tipping the contents over the counter, poking around for something familiar. I picked up a tube of lipgloss in a nice reddish-pink colour – yes, I knew what _that _was – and put it to one side. Before reading the various labels for something good for covering up spots. I eventually found one, and after checking the ingredients for anything shady, squirted a little blob of the creamy liquid onto my palm.

"Right." I said quietly, before taking a deep breath. No need to rush into things. I didn't want to come out of this looking worse then I did before. I dipped a finger into the blob and gently patted it onto the offensive area, before blending it in. I stepped back… and frowned. That little section was now a different colour to the rest of my face. Maybe I should have put less on? Or put it all over my face? I went with the latter. It was a trial and error situation, after all.

Five minutes later, I stepped back and had another look at myself.

"SHIT, I'm ORANGE!" I cried before grabbing the nearest towel and rubbing it over my face in a desperate attempt to remove it. Looking like the amber traffic light so wasn't a good look for me. When it was all of, I chucked the towel across the room in my frustration. I noticed it had a massive orange patch, which stood out real prominent against the white, and seriously hoped it would come out.

"Okay, enough. No make-up!" I whispered fiercely, beginning to stuff everything back into the back. The lipgloss went spinning out of my hand in my rush and fell the floor, and I cursed as I bent down to pick it up.

Another hand beat me to it.

"Holy crow, Felix!" I cried, staggering back, as my heart started rocketing in my rib cage. "Feel free to just drop on in and scare the living shit out of me!' I pressed my hand to my chest and leaned back against the counter. The guy was a fucking ninja!

He grinned an impish smile and tossed the tube over, before crossing his arms over his massive chest and leaning oh-so-casually back against the gold towel rail.

"I'm kind of in the bathroom here." I pointed out, annoyed, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You're decent, aren't you?"

"Yeah well, I might not have been, but you still barged in." I retorted.

"I would've heard, if you were up to something, Miss DiLaurentis."

I pursed my lips and turned away from his patronizing smile, not wanting to dig too deeply into what he had just said. Could vampires here me when I was on the toilet? Shit, I hoped not…

"What do you want, anyway?" I huffed, smoothening down my navy blue suit skirt as if I were completely unfazed by his presence.

"A little more respect, for starters. Remember who – and _what_ – I am." I glanced up at him, expecting to see a teasing light it his eyes, and was surprised when it wasn't present.

"Sorry." I mumbled, pressing my nails into my palms. I had to learn to chill out or I was going to be out of here on my arse. Or, digging my own grave was more likely.

"Secondly, I came to tell you that you have the day off."

"For real?" I gasped, astonished. I wasn't due another holiday for at least a month. Felix nodded seriously, before stepping back towards the door.

"Master Aro instructed me to tell you about it, and give you this." He pulled a Blackberry from his pocket and held it out for me to take. I slowly reached for it, before taking it in-between two fingers.

"I already have a phone…" I began, but Felix shook his dark head slowly.

"We'll be taking that off you, Avery. You can be traced through it, and we don't need that."

"But I can keep my old Sim card, right?" I said, frowning. Had they really just thought of that now?

"No." Felix snorted, looking at me as if I were an idiot. "That will be destroyed, obviously."

"That's the only number my family can get hold of me through!" I burst out indignantly, ready to rush back into the bedroom and grab it before Felix could. He stepped in front of me, as if anticipating my move, blocking my path.

"Face it Avery, they haven't got hold of you yet, so they wont later."

"You don't know that." I whispered, stung by his words. He was right though. It wasn't as if anyone back home _had _tried to get hold of me. And they hadn't answered any of my recent texts either. I peeked down at the Blackberry in my hands, deliberating. It _was _a really good model – I wasn't sure if I had even seen it on the market yet, and my family could still get to me through Gianna if they had too. "Okay." I said finally, and Felix grinned, looking pleased.

"It's already got all the numbers you will need saved on it. Mine, Jane's, Demitri's and a few other guards'. You call us if you have any problems." He paused for a second. "Or if you _see_ anything that you think needs reporting."

"Like what?" I asked, frowning, tilting my head o one side.

"Anything; suspicious looking humans? _Vampires?_"

"Uh, okay." I said slowly, slipping the phone into my blazer pocket. "If I go out I'll make sure to take it with me." I promised, before making towards the door.

"How about you go out now?" Felix asked innocently, and I narrowed my eyes up at him, freezing in my tracks.

"…Why?" The suspicion must have been heavy in my tone, as Felix laughed and patted my head with his paw of a hand.

"No specific reason. It's a nice day. Lot's of sun and a festival to enjoy."

"It's always sunny here." I grumbled quietly. Of course it was – nobody would suspect a vampire quasi-royal family to be hiding out in the Mediterranean. "What's the festival for, anyway?" I asked curiously, and Felix's ruby eyes lit up.

"St. Marcus's day." He replied, and my eyes widened in recognition.

"You mean-"

"Yes. He was sainted for supposedly driving the vampires out of the city." He through back his head and laughed, and even I had to crack a smile at the irony. "But seriously, you should go out. In fact, I order you to."

"Fine." I smiled, before stepping past him, back into my room. A festival sounded kind of… fun. I hadn't done anything 'fun' in a long time. And it would give me an excuse to change into my regular clothes, for once.

"Remember to call if you see anything." Felix reinforced firmly, before vanishing out of the door with a wink. I paused, an uncomfortable feeling settling in my stomach, like when you drink Red Bull to quickly. Felix had never seemed particularly bothered about my lack of communication outside of the castle, and he was being pretty weird about he whole, 'call me if you see anybody suspicious,' thing. Was he…_expecting_ something? I frowned, sitting on my bed. It was an entirely reasonable assumption, I supposed. And it would explain the new phone…

"Whatever." I said to myself, before hopping up and going into my wardrobe. If I _did _see anything, I would call, regardless of whether it was expected or not. I would never know, so why fret over it. I quickly pulled on a pair of denim shorts and a light brown tank top, before slipping my favourite red Rocket Dog pumps (which had mysteriously re-appeared after Jane had taken them before the Welly incident.) I grabbed the Blackberry from my discarded blazer pocket and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail, before turning to leave.

My footsteps echoed as I made my way through the winding stone corridors, which were surprisingly empty. I normally bumped into one or two random vampires, but today I saw none. When I reached the reception, I was surprised to see Gianna sitting at her desk, all clad in work clothes. If I had gotten the day off, why hadn't she? I doubted she was so much of a suck-up that she would help out in her free time. She had family somewhere else in the city, right?

"Bye Gianna." I said cheerfuly, not expecting her to reply.

She didn't. Not even when I poked my tongue out at her face.

One short elevator trip and a few more corridors later and I was out in the alleyway where I had first come through the castle, the weird stone door sliding closed behind me. I spotted large crowed of red cloaked people out on the main streets, and moved to join them, relishing the feel of sun on my face and breeze through my hair.

"Fuck yeah."I said quietly to myself, before grinning madly. I wasn't exactly free, and I was sure there were some vamps watching me from the shadows, but it still felt good. I followed the general bulk of the crowd, laughing quietly at the people with plastic fangs (if only they knew!) until I found myself in what I could only guess as the main plaza. A massive stone clock tower loomed ominously above, the numbers and hands on the face made of what appeared to be gold.

It was eleven fifty, if it still worked.

The crowd suddenly erupted into cheers as what looked like a parade came into view, complete with some sort of open sided carriage. When it came closer, I was amused to see the statues of a man (who must have been Saint. Marcus) repelling some kneeling, black-cloaked waif with holy water and a cross.

_Ha!_

The cheering grew louder as the carriage came closer, and I found myself swept up in the excitement. It was positively electric in the air, and so I couldn't stop myself from letting out a piercing whistle, receiving grins from various people surrounding me. The crowd shifted suddenly, and the backs of my legs banged into something, hard.

"What the?-" I started, before I started to fall backwards, my arms flailing wildly. Another man near buy grabbed me at the wrist and pulled me back up right.

"Careful, cara mia." He said pointing, in broken English, and I turned round to face what I had nearly fallen into. It was a large and very tacky looking marble fountain, complete with a naked cherub squirting water from its mouth perched on some retarded flower right at the very top.

"Typical." I grinned to myself, before turning back to thank the man, but he was frowning over into the thick of the crowd before us. I peered over too, and saw some sort of disturbance; Red cloaked people pushing and frowning at someone who was trying to make their way through.

"So rude." The man hissed, before turning back to watch the parade but I stayed still, a queer feeling settling in my stomach. I saw a flash of reddish brown hair and an unusually pale face push through a family of festival-goers, and for a second caught one of the most desperate looking expressions I had ever seen, plastered across her face, before she disappeared in between a few more people and out of my line of vision.

I reached for the phone in my pocket slowly, debating whether to call Felix or not. She obviously didn't fit into the happy atmosphere of the crowd, and like me, she was one of the only people not wearing a cloak. Felix _had _told me to call if I saw anything… but what if she was just looking for someone, and I got her in trouble. The Volturi wouldn't do anything to her if it turned out she was harmless, would they? _Would they? _I left the phone in my pocket, unsure, and glanced back over at the parade.

"_Edward!" _

I heard the cry as clear as a bell, even over the roaring of the crowd, and turned, like a few others, to find the source of the shout. I froze as I saw the same girl from before, rushing through the people as if all the hounds of hell were on her tails.

I could see her more clearly now she was coming up close; her reddish-brown hair was loose and wild her face drawn and bloodless. She kept disappearing as the crowds closed around her, but she forced her way through each time. Her chocolate brown eyes, filled with desperation and yearning, were fixed intently on the clock tower face, and I her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip. I was too busy studying her face to notice when she was right on top of me.

"_Edward!" _She cried out again, before stumbling over the edge of the fountain like I had. I reached out to steady her and she ignored me, before leaping over the railing and into the fountain itself. Freezing water splashed up as she made her way through, bringing cries of astonishment and anger from people too close. I must have been one of the most wet, but I was too stunned to notice. Something was definitely off. I yanked my phone from my back pocket and pointed it in her direction.

She had reached the other end of the fountain, and the crowd was parting like the red sea to avoid the icy droplets spraying from her as she ran. It had parted just enough for me to be able to see past it, and what I saw made my blood run cold.

A vampire. Shirtless, standing in the shadow under the clock tower, mere inches away from the exposing sun.

"Oh, bollocks." I gasped, before repositioning my phone to take a picture – the crowd was already beginning to reclose.

_Just leave it!_ My instincts were screaming. _Don't get involved!_

But I had to, didn't I? I was under Felix's orders, and Aro would know by a simple touch if I decided not to obey.

"Fuck." I hissed, snapping the shot of the vampire and the girl, only about twenty metres away from him at this point, before attaching it to a text and sending it to Felix. I then called his number, and pressed the blackberry tightly to my ear, the grooves cutting painfully into my palm as I gripped it with force.

"Avery?" Felix demanded picking up after the first ring, barely audible over the screaming people. A cool breeze blew past and I shuddered violently as my wet clothes cooled further against my skin.

"Check your inbox." I yelled into the speakers, as the gap in the crowd closed completely, the vampire disappearing from sight. "We have a major, _major_ problem."

**Uh oh! Sound familiar? **

**Reviews are much loved, as always! Come on guys! I'm aiming for fifty here!**

**Also – Please check out my new story, Little Dragon. It's an Edward/Bella paired fanfic in which Bella discovers she has a much more interesting parentage than she originally believed, and is plunged into more danger than ever before. It contains genuine historical data and will hopefully be better written than this one. Check it out, please, I really want it to work out.**

**REVIEW!**

**RVL**


	16. Killer

Felix didn't even utter a word before he ended our connection with a click, not much to my surprise. I shoved my Blackberry back in my pocket and squinted back over towards where I had seen the girl and the vampire, but the crowd had well and truly blocked the sight. I swore silently to myself bit down hard on my bottom lip, torn over what to do next. The smart thing would be to return to the castle and sit out the rest of the day in my room…

But I had never been known for being particularly smart, and I did want to know what happened next with the pair, seeing as whatever happened to them was my fault and all.

I nodded quickly to myself and began to push my way through the surging crowd gathered around the fountain. I shortly came to realise that this was an impossible task, with the sheer mass of the people acting with similar resistance to a wall. I cursed aloud and glanced quickly at the fountain, remembering how the girl had been forced to wade through it. I ran my hands over my already wet and freezing clothing, wincing as I did so, before bracing my self and lunging into the icy water. I cried out loud on contact, the cold almost burning as soaked through to my skin. I crashed forwards as fast as I could, sending waves of water over the edges of the fountain and into the crowd. Their cries of protest fell upon deaf ears and I continued forwards, finding that the mass automatically parted at the sight of my sodden wet body.

"Why the hell did I decide to do this?" I hissed inwardly, racing towards through the sea of red cloaks and peering over countless heads to catch sight of the couple. It wasn't until I was almost upon them when I did so, and I was relieved to see that the vampire had moved further back into the shadows, the girl wrapped tightly in his arms. My eyes widened at this, and a rush of questions flooded my brain as I tried to make sense of what I was seeing. Where these two together? Was that even allowed? Did this make it slightly more possible for… me and Marcus?

The first of my questions was answered almost immediately as the male bent down to take his girl in a crushing kiss, her knees almost buckling out from underneath her. I gave an inaudible gasp and was shocked further more when the male glanced up and in my direction, his eyes an angry charcoal.

I jumped back quickly, trying to melt into the crowd and make myself unseen. I made sure I could still peek over, however, and so had the perfect view for when Felix and Demetri stepped up behind the couple, urging them back into the shadows. I snuck forwards; pushing a middle aged women out of my way in the process. She gave a cry of distress, but I ignored her, instead captivated by what looked set to be a full on fight scene between the human-lover and Felix. They were stood only inches apart, and I could see by their body language that they were not exactly content in each other's company. It wasn't until the surprise appearance of Jane and the threat of her talent when they calmed down, and then the arrival of yet another female vampire, but one I did not recognize.

"Come on, what's going to happen?" I urged quietly, which was ominously followed by the buzzing of the blackberry in my pocket. I pulled it out and opened up a new message, shielding the screen from the sun with my hand.

**Stop watching, **it read. **You're job is done. Return to the castle. Keep out of the way. **

Short and sharp was obviously how Demetri rolled, I realised, sliding the device back into my shorts. How the heck had he even known I was near?

I huffed impatiently and pushed my way back into the crowd, searching for another way out. I found one and was relieved to break free of the chaos, finally able take a deep breath without the permeating stench of sweaty bodies and suntan lotion.

The day had been seriously anti-climatic, I realised shortly, setting off on a route back to the castle. I hadn't even been thanked for finding the human and the vampire in the first place. How unfair was that? Felix shouldn't even have used me as the lookout in the first place seeing as that hardly came up on my job description. I was pretty sure he could deal with some love struck albeit-foolhardy teens on his own.

"I wonder what'll happen to them?" I spoke aloud, biting on my thumb absently. Aro would probably get all pissy over how close the vamp had been standing to the sun, but that was hardly worth more punishment than a rap over the knuckles. Maybe the human would get it a little bit for creating a scene, but yeah, what a disappointment.

* * *

"I'm home!" I called sarcastically as I stepped out of the castle lift and into the lobby. Gianna – still sat at her desk – glanced up quickly and gave me a particularly bitter looking smile.

"Ouch. If looks could kill." I muttered, sauntering over and leaning against the counter. "Seriously, what I do now?"

"Oh, nothing. Just out-did me again, Avery."

"What?"

"You know, bringing in the couple? Aro is very pleased." She sneered at the last part of the sentence, her tone practically drenched in jealously as she shot me a hateful glance over the top of her monitor. "I expect you'll get what you deserve, after they do."

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"You'll get rewarded." She spelled out slowly, as if I were retarded

"No, what do you mean about the other part. About them getting what they deserve."

"Oh, I expect they'll be put to death." She said nonchalantly, taking a sip from a mug off coffee as she spoke. My jaw dropped open in disbelief, my expression incredulous at her words. Put to death!

"What the fuck for!" I demanded, and she raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Because the girl knows about vampires? Remember that's illegal?"

"B-but-"

"But nothing. It's the law. They're both dead, and it's because of you. Well done! You must feel so proud of yourself for helping out!"

She smiled sweetly and turned back to her screen, her green eyes sparkling with pleasure at my growing horror in reaction to her bombshell. She was right – the pair were going to be put to death and it _was_ my fault.

Now I've never killed anybody, and I never ever intended to that's for sure, but as I staggered backwards and towards the doorway, I couldn't help but think that I had done just that. I had basically – indirectly – been the cause of death for two practically innocent lovers. The thought first chilled me to the bone, and then left me numb, with the exception of my tear ducts which welled hot and frustrated tears. Why hadn't I listened to my first instinct and just ignored the pair, telling Felix nothing? Why did I have to send that stupid text?

I was angry next; angry at Felix for putting me in the lookout position in the first place, and angry at the whole fucking Volturi set-up for dragging me into their disgusting lifestyles, and forcing me to bend to their commands. I was angry at Gianna for employing me, and I was angry at God for creating the goddamn Vampires. At that moment, I was pretty much glad of my imminent death; glad that I would never ever have to become one of them.

"Excuse me, Avery." Heidi said to me suddenly, brushing past with a swing of her hips, me not even noticing her approach. I glanced up and focused on a trail of humans behind her, my stomach lurching as I thought of what was in store for them

_Stop!_ I nearly shouted at them then, my body trembling with emotion as I watched them go past. _You'll die! _

There was no point, I realised, to telling them. The Volturi would just kill them anyway, and my efforts would have been wasted. I studied each and every-one of their faces instead, imagining their different deaths and torture.

The sudden light giggle of a child had me snapping my head to the source, and I zoomed in on a little boy and his young sister towards the back of the troop – neither of them older than eight – holding hands as they skipped after Heidi. My mouth swelled with bile I almost threw up there and then in the lobby. They were children. Fucking children!

The boy suddenly turned around and noticed where I was standing, giving me a small smile and a wave before stepping into the darkness of the corridor with his sister, after Heidi.

I gasped and choked back on a new wave of tears, before falling into a darkness of my own.

* * *

**Two apologies. **

**One: This chapter was crap, and I know it. I wrote it late and I am not proud of it. I don't nearly go into her emotional trauma with enough detail, and I can only promise to edit it in the future.**

**Two: I am SO sorry for how long it has been. But understand I had to study for exams, take the exams, finish school, attend work experience, and have a HUGE mental break.**

**I can now officially update as I got my exam results and did REALLY good for me, which is great :DD**

**So here is the next chapter, and I'm sorry it sucked. **

**Please review :3**

**RageRomania (I changed my name.) **

**Note: Hey, check out the outtake from this story written by sweettwilighvamps13! It's not neceserally what is going to happen in the future, but it's pretty damn awesome anyway. Involved an Avery/Marcus lemon so yeah, check it out! It's called Loving Me and you can find it on their page :)**


	17. Important Notice

Alright, so I'm sorry to say that as of now, all of my Twilight stories are on hold. I'm sorry if you were a follower – and I will get round to finishing most of them – but I've moved on to a less crazy and hyped up area of fanfiction.

I actually read twilight before it was well known, and when people were still like, "What's Twilight?" And I liked it BECAUSE it was different and not well known. Now EVERYTHING is about Twilight and Vampires/Werewolves, and I'm sick of it. Unfortunately, that means I cannot write these stories and enjoy them.

I've been completely put off from the books and the archive for a while now because of all this, but its only today I decided to stop writing my Twilight stories for a while. I much prefer smaller archives :) I will continue onwards sometime in the future, probably when it's all calmed down a little or when I've gotten over my new hatred for all things vampire.

Sorry again. That's how it is. I just thought I owed whoever is reading my stories - probably no-one - an explanation for no updates.

(Feel free to hate.)

RageRomania (Nee. Romanian-vamp-lvr)


End file.
